Sólo amigos
by yuukialkjh
Summary: No eran novios, pero actuaban como tal. Negaban rotundamente ser amigos con derechos, pero a ojos del resto no dejaban de coquetearse. Y si alguien se atrevía a preguntar qué relación tenían, ambos decían ser sólo amigos, pero nadie les creía.
1. Chapter 1

_Sólo amigos.  
_ _Por: Yuuki._

 _Resumen_ : _No eran novios, pero actuaban como tal. Negaban rotundamente ser amigos con derechos, pero a ojos del resto no dejaban de coquetearse. Y si alguien se atrevía a preguntar qué relación tenían, ambos decían ser sólo amigos, pero nadie les creía._

 _Capítulo I: ¿Eso es amistad?_

Sakura llevaba un rato ya sentada cómodamente en el sofá, concentrada en un libro que había escogido al azar del estante en el fondo de la sala. Su inusual cabello estaba atado en una coleta apresurada para que sus largos mechones no se interpusieran entre sus ojos y las páginas de aquel interesante libro que había encontrado.

Un poco más allá, sentado en el suelo estaba el dueño de aquel lugar, con la mirada fija en la computadora mientras tecleaba apresuradamente lo que era el informe más importante de todo el jodido semestre, y que por cierto aún no terminaba.

—Oh, Sasuke, tienes que leer esto. Es jodidamente interesante. —Masculló la pelirrosa, sin apartar la mirada de aquellas hojas ni por un instante. El muchacho apenas la vio de reojo para averiguar de qué libro hablaba la pelirrosa; era Harry Potter.

—Eres una tonta. —Declaró él, volviendo su atención al aparato.

.

.

.

Cerca de una hora después, el muchacho suspiró aliviado y revolvió sus cabellos en señal de libertad. Por fin había terminado con su última preocupación, ahora podía declararse total y absolutamente libre de hacer lo que se le fuera en gana.

Al percibir movimiento, la chica, que seguía exactamente en la misma posición de hace rato, por fin se dignó a levantar la mirada del libro, esbozando una sonrisa al ver completamente relajado a su amigo, estaba feliz por él, pero más por ella misma, porque eso significaba que no iba a tener que aguantar más al gruñón Sasuke que le gritaba hasta por la más mínima tontería, y por consiguiente, sus peleas iban a disminuir en una cantidad considerable.

—Ahora que terminaste, ¿Me traes un poco de agua?

—Eres una floja y malcriada. —Masculló él, poniéndose de pie para ir en busca del vaso con agua, no sin antes haber golpeado la frente de la menor como reprimenda por creerse con el poder de darle órdenes.

Al volver cerró su computadora y dejó el vaso en la mesita de centro, totalmente al alcanza de una Sakura que parecía totalmente ajena a todo lo que le rodeaba. El pelinegro suspiró y fue a recostarse al mismo sofá que ocupaba ella, utilizando el regazo de la chica como almohada. No había duda alguna de que se merecía un buen descanso, así que aprovecharía cada segundo del inusual silencio que le brindaba la muchacha rosada al estar prácticamente devorándose aquel libro con la mirada.

Cerró los ojos con la intención de dormir, al fin y al cabo, había pasado la noche en vela para poder avanzar en el estúpido informe que por una tontería había olvidado empezar. Poco después sintió los delgados dedos de la chica enredarse en su cabello. Sakura tenía una especie de obsesión con su cabello, cada vez que podía lo acariciaba, y él simplemente no se oponía porque después de tanto tiempo aquel contacto se le tornó como algo relajante, al punto de que incluso ahora le ayudaba a dormir.

Una vez que Sakura dio por sentado que el chico estaba dormido, decidió apartar la vista del libro por un rato para contemplar el rostro relajado del pelinegro. No, no era una acosadora ni nada por el estilo, podría decirse que aquella era otra manía que tenía para con él, pero en su defensa, Sasuke tenía esa misma manía de observarla dormir.

Soltó una breve y silenciosa risa al recordar que originalmente había ido allí con la intención de ayudarle un poco en su trabajo y, sin embargo, había terminado cómodamente instalada en el sofá mientras leía un libro. Bueno, el apoyo moral que le brindó desde su asiento también contaba ¿verdad? De todas formas, estaba agradecida de que el Uchiha haya terminado por fin con aquel asunto, porque de verdad que había estado insoportable esos días.

De todos los años de amistad que llevaban, pocas veces habían discutido tanto y por cosas tan insignificantes con lo habían hecho estos días. Y vaya que sus discusiones eran realmente discusiones, después de todo el Uchiha tenía un temperamento de los mil demonios y Sakura una tolerancia prácticamente nula, así que cuando ambos se molestaban era como si estallase la tercera guerra mundial. Ni si quiera en la corta temporada de novios que compartieron habían discutido tanto.

A veces la mistad es cosa más seria que el amor.

Le causaba gracia recordar aquel breve tiempo en el que fueron novios. En ese entonces eran un par de críos de doce y trece años que más bien jugaban a ser novios. La verdad es que aún no entendía muy bien cómo fue que terminaron de esa forma, después de todo Sasuke era el rey de los niños antipáticos y Sakura la reina de las tímidas y torpes, pero de algún modo se dio la oportunidad y terminaron siendo "novios".

Cerró el libro y levantó la mirada al techo, apoyando su cabeza en el sofá, de vez en cuanto rememoraba aquellos borrosos recuerdos que compartía con el pelinegro, aunque la mayoría ya habían quedado en el completo olvido aún había un par de recuerdos que mantenía intactos. Por ejemplo, su primer beso, el primero de toda su vida se lo había dado a Sasuke, y la verdad fue desastroso. El beso en sí estuvo bien, pero la situación… con decir que Naruto apareció de algún lugar, cortando toda la magia del momento, era suficiente para imaginar cómo había acabado todo.

También recordaba nítidamente el motivo de que su relación terminara a tan sólo tres meses de haber iniciado. Por su puesto la culpa era la del pelinegro, que había decidido engañarla con una chica un grado mayor.

Ah, cada vez que recordaba aquella situación, aún después de los años, se sentía molesta con el chico que ahora descansaba tranquilamente sobre sus piernas. Dirigió sus verdes ojos hasta el rostro pacífico del muchacho, sintiendo un deseo casi incontrolable de picarle en venganza de aquel hecho.

Después de eso no volvieron a hablar por un largo tiempo de tres años, hasta que nuevamente el destino y sus vueltas les volvió a juntar poco a poco hasta que se convirtieron en lo que actualmente son: mejores amigos sin demasiados resentimientos por el pasado.

En sí, toda aquella amistad era asunto raro no sólo para sus amigos, que poco y nada les creían eso de "sólo somos amigos", sino también para ellos dos, y es que ninguno alcanzaba a comprender cómo rayos podían ser amigos siendo tan diferentes. Para empezar, Sakura había desarrollado un carácter de mierda, se había convertido en una mandona caprichosa, muy infantil y también ruidosa, al menos en comparación al vago recuerdo que Sasuke tenía de la chica.

Por su parte, el pelinegro continuaba siendo el apático chico de siempre, aunque se le reconocía que estaba buenísimo, más ahora que ya tenía veinte años, pero el maldito carácter de antes lo conservaba intacto, motivo por el cual muy comúnmente discutía con la pelirrosa, discutían, pero jamás ganaba. Sakura se había reservado el derecho de ganar todas y cada una de las peleas que tenía con Sasuke, y hasta entonces así había sido.

Después de un buen rato perdida en sus pensamientos se estiró para alcanzar el vaso con agua que hasta entonces había ignorado, bebió tan sólo un poco para volver a dejarlo en el mismo lugar donde estaba. Como veía el pelinegro no tenía para cuando despertar, decidió mejor seguir leyendo, para aprovechar el tiempo.

Estaba poniendo toda su concentración en las letras que aparecían ante sus ojos, imaginando nítidamente los paisajes y situaciones que se narraban, hasta que el maldito teléfono de Sasuke comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Le observó frunciendo el ceño, en ese instante sintió el deseo de arrojarlo sofá abajo con todo y teléfono vibrante.

Suspiró frustrada, dejando el libro de lado para estirarse y meter su mano al bolsillo, retirándole el móvil para averiguar quién llamaba.

Para variar era Naruto.

El pelinegro se removió ligeramente, tal vez ante la intromisión de Sakura, o quizás por la propia llamada.

—Naruto. —Respondió ella, una vez que contestó la llamada. El rubio muchacho ni si quiera se extrañó de oír la femenina voz responder el lugar de Sasuke, de hecho, era mucho más probable que ella atendiera el móvil a que lo hiciera el dueño.

— _Ah, Sakura-chan ¿Qué tal estás?_

—Mh, bien, ¿Qué hay de ti? No te he visto mucho últimamente.

— _Eh, bueno, ya sabes, es el final de semestre y…_

—Y Hinata te ha mantenido muy ocupado, mh. —La muchacha sonrió cuando el rubio guardó silencio. Aún no podía creer que después de tres meses saliendo, aún se pusieran tan nerviosos cuando se le hablaba del otro.

— _No más ocupado de lo que estás tú con Sasuke. —_ Uh. Ese si había sido un contraataque ingenioso. Muy poco común viniendo de Naruto. — _Por cierto ¿Está por ahí?_

—Más o menos. —Murmuró ella, observándolo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. — Está dormido ¿Lo despierto?

— _Oh, no, no, no. Sólo llamaba porque Karin está molestando. —_ De fondo se escuchó un agudo grito que reclamaba algo en contra del pobre rubio. A veces olvidaba que la actual "novia" de Sasuke era prima de Naruto. Pobre Naruto. — _Dice que últimamente no le responde los mensajes ni llamadas, al parecer estaba preocupada._

—Es posible que haya sido porque al muy imbécil se le olvidó hacer el último informe del semestre y no se ha despegado del computador desde ayer, al punto de que me obligó a saltar la maldita ventana aun cuando venía en su ayuda porque no quiso levantarse a abrir la puerta con la excusa de que "perdería valiosos segundos". —Escuchó la risa totalmente divertida del rubio al otro lado del móvil, y también una especie de grito frustrado que deducía provenía de Karin. Si había algo que a la pelirroja le ponía los pelos de punta, era saber que el Uchiha estaba con la pelirrosa.

— _Tal vez, pero si está durmiendo y contigo, entonces debe estar magníficamente. —_ No era tonto, tanto, al menos, así que aquellas palabras con intenciones escondidas fueron susurradas para que sólo las escuchara Sakura, o sino, iba a armar un gran lío con la pelirroja.

—Ya cállate. —Masculló la chica, colgando la llamada de golpe. Dejó el teléfono a un lado, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Volvió a tomar el libro e intento concentrarse nuevamente en la historia que contaba. La verdad, hasta sus diecinueve años jamás había leído o visto una de las películas o libros de Harry Potter, así que aquel era un universo mágico y nuevo que se abría ante sus ojos, y al que deseaba poder sumergirse cuanto antes.

Pero nuevamente el móvil vibró, esta vez estaba llamando Karin, la pelirroja novia de Sasuke. Suspiró frustrada, no tenía ganas de lidiar con la celosa chica que quién sabe qué podría decirle ahora.

Aunque sabía que si no le contestaba iba a armarse una grande cuando se pusiera en contacto con Sasuke.

—¿Sí…?

— _¿Se puede saber qué mierda estás haciendo contestando el teléfono de Sasuke? —_ Definitivamente no importaba cuántas veces había contestado anteriormente las llamadas de su amigo, aquella muchacha siempre se enojaba como la primera vez.

—Pues… contestando el teléfono de Sasuke. Creo que no hiciste la pregunta correcta.

— _¿Y qué mierda está haciendo tan ocupado como para no contestar por él mismo, eh?_

Dudó antes de contestar la pregunta, pero mintiera o no Karin iba a molestarse.

—Durmiendo. — Instantáneamente alejó el teléfono de su oreja, presentía que se venía una oleada de gritos, y no se equivocó.

Por acto de reflejo cortó la llamada, con mucha suerte la pelirroja iba a estar gritándole un millón de imbecilidades al aparato sin darse cuenta de que la llamada ya estaba colgada.

Suspiró y dejó el móvil sobre el abdomen del pelinegro, sabía de sobra que la novia volvería a llamar, pero se negaba a contestarle otra vez. Sasuke tendría que arreglárselas como pudiese, porque ella iba a volver a su tranquila lectura y de ahí no la sacarían de nuevo.

Diez minutos más tarde y Sakura estaba completamente ajena al mundo que la rodeaba, totalmente concentrada en el universo ficticio aquel. Hasta que nuevamente el teléfono comenzó a vibrar insistente sobre el abdomen del chico; decidió ignorarlo, sea quien sea, tarde o temprano tendría que cansarse de llamar, y si no, pues que Sasuke contestara.

Una página. Sasuke gruñó. El móvil seguía vibrando.

Dos páginas. El pelinegro frunció el ceño. El aparato al fin dejó de vibrar… por cinco segundos.

Tres páginas. Sakura frunció el entrecejo. El maldito aparato vibraba como si no hubiese un mañana.

—Mñh… maldición…— Más dormido que despierto, comenzó a balbucear, al parecer aún se negaba a abrir los ojos. —Contesta. —Ordenó, tomando el móvil con una de sus manos para acercárselo a la pelirrosa.

Ella suspiro realmente frustrada, cerró el libro, y molesta tomó el aparato, poniendo el altavoz de paso.

—No soy tu maldita sirvienta. —Masculló en voz baja, para que la noviecita no escuchara y armara un drama de ello

— _¡SASUKE UCHIHA! ¡MÁS VALE QUE SEAS TÚ O YA VERÁS!_

El estridente grito provocó que la Haruno saltara en su mismo lugar debido a la sorpresa que le causó aquella poderosa voz cuando de gritar se trataba, soltando el teléfono en el proceso. Se apresuró a recogerlo y volver a sostenerlo en sus manos, para que el pelinegro respondiera.

—¿O sino qué? — Cuestionó con la voz ronca, evidencia de que acababa de despertar.

— _Oh, así que te has dignado a responder por ti mismo. —_

Sakura enarcó una ceja al notar que Karin era una mezcla entre una madre furiosa y una novia extremadamente celosa, y se preguntó cómo el Uchiha podía soportar ese tremendo dolor de cabeza andante. Suspiró, nuevamente, y otra vez volvió a tomar el bendito libro, dedicándose ahora a observar la portada.

—Si no tienes nada inteligente por decir, vete al demonio. —Oh no. El pelinegro estaba cabreado, y eso significaba sólo dos cosas: O se desquitaba con Sakura y ahora sí que armaban la tercera guerra mundial, o iba a mandar a Karin bien a la mierda.

Para suerte de toda la humanidad, fue la segunda. La discusión continuó por varios segundos más, pero la pelirrosa no volvió a prestar atención hasta que escuchó como Sasuke, literalmente le gritó a su ahora ex novia que no se le acercase nuevamente, para luego colgar como si nada hubiese pasado. Ella siguió observando el dibujo del niño con la cicatriz en la frente, sin mencionar una sola palabra de la reciente discusión.

—He ahí la razón por la cual sigues virgen a los diecinueve años.— Mencionó él, ganándose una mirada molesta de la muchacha. — Cualquier chico que te vea observando un libro con esa cara de fascinación perdería cualquier interés sexual en ti.

—Eso no es cierto. —Declaró ella, dejando el libro en la mesa de centro para poder estirar sus brazos y piernas, aún con la cabeza del Uchiha sobre sus muslos. —No es que sea de esas tías románticas que sueñan con el príncipe perfecto para entregarse a él, pero no voy a darle mi preciada virginidad a cualquier tío sólo porque ya tengo diecinueve años, y en todo caso eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, así que deja de joderme con eso, señorito me-acuesto-con-todo-lo-que-se-mueva.

—¿Tu preciada virginidad? —El Uchiha no pudo evitar carcajearse ante lo gracioso que le sonaba aquello, sobre después de que ella misma negaba ser una romántica soñadora.— Y yo no me acuesto con todo lo que se mueva, apenas y lo hago con las tías que me parecen guapas.

Rodó los ojos cuando escuchó al pelinegro reírse, quien por ese acto se ganó un golpe en la frente, nada delicado, cabe decir, por parte de la pelirrosa.

—Sí, es como el primero beso, pero muchísimo más importante, eso no se lo das al primero que se te cruza. —Mencionó ella, empujándole para que de una vez por todas se sentara correctamente, la verdad es que ya ni sentía el culo de estar tantas horas en exactamente la misma posición, necesitaba caminar o si quiera sentarse de una forma diferente.

—Entonces, si fui lo suficientemente importante para que me dieras tu primer beso, merezco tambié— Antes de que comenzara a decir cualquier estupidez, optó por asfixiarle con un cojín, volviendo a recostarlo en su regazo nuevamente, claro que ahora el Uchiha estaba considerablemente más inquieto, tal vez se debía a la falta de oxígeno.

—Si seguimos por esa línea entonces asumo que la primera vez que tuviste sexo con alguien fue con Naruto, y eso, querido, te deja muy mal parado.

Por fin después de patalear tanto, Sakura decidió no convertirse en una asesina aquel día y dejarle respirar, y de paso defenderse de aquella deshonra que acababa de sufrir.

—De ninguna manera te atrevas a mencionar eso otra vez. Me da escalofríos tan sólo recordar que ese imbécil…

—¿Te robó tu primer y segundo beso?

Al instante ella se ganó una de esas miradas típicas de Sasuke que te dejan helado hasta los huesos, y entendió a advertencia.

—Te voy a dejar a tu casa. — Murmuró, poniéndose de pie de una vez por todas. Ella asintió, después de todo se estaba haciendo tarde y ya le había ayudado suficiente con su vida por aquel día.

—Vamos. —También se puso de pie, estirándose para desentumecer sus extremidades, pero su trasero definitivamente parecía haber sido borrado, no sentía nada de nada. Aquello era resultado del sacrificio que había hecho para que el Uchiha durmiese cómodamente un rato.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta la salida, donde Sasuke recogió las llaves del auto que emplearía para llevar a la muchacha hasta su casa, mientras tanto ella se desataba el pelo y calzaba sus zapatos para poder salir a la calle.

—Aun no puedo comprender qué estaba pensando tu padre cuando te regaló un auto por ingresar a la universidad. —Reclamó ella, cuando el muchacho hubo quitado la alarma para poder subir al lugar de siempre.

—Tal vez sea porque soy un buen hijo. —Murmuró él, distraídamente. Encendió el motor y emprendió el camino hacia su casa.

—Esa parte la entiendo, a medias, pero si esto es por ingresar ¿Qué te espera cuando termines la carrera? ¿¡Una mansión!?

—No tenemos _tanto_ dinero, Sakura.

—No te creo nada, basta mirar tu casa para darse cuenta que tienen suficiente y mucho más. —Rodó los ojos ante la terquedad de la chica, optando no contradecirla por el momento, después de todo ella estaba convencida de que prácticamente nadaba en dinero, así que no valía la pena el esfuerzo que emplearía en aquella discusión. —No te quedes callado ¿Acaso la ruptura con Karin te rompió el corazón?

Ahora suspiró hastiado, había conseguido olvidar el lío con aquella otra chica, no es que le afectase de alguna manera, después de todo, en aquel corto periodo que estuvieron "saliendo" ella no fue más que un maldito dolor de cabeza. Por decirlo de alguna forma suave.

—La verdad estoy destrozado. No sé qué haré sin ella, mi vida ha perdido el rumbo. —Ahora ella sonrió, no había nada más confortante que escucharle con ese tono tan sarcástico y antipático que solía emplear con el mundo.

—Tienes suerte de que esté contigo, me encargaré de redirigir tu vida hasta que aparezca otra tipa escandalosa y te haga perder el rumbo nuevamente. —Declaró, cruzándose de brazos, casi orgullosa del rol que según ella estaba ocupando en la vida del pelinegro. Él no pudo evitar soltar una corta risa.

—No tienes remedio, mh.

—Y si lo tuviera, tu vida sería demasiado aburrida.

—…tal vez. —Murmuró, desviando la mirada hacia su acompañante por un par de segundos.

Continuaron lo que quedaba del camino en silencio, hasta que el muchacho se estacionó frente a la casa de ella.

—Gracias, nos vemos mañana. —Despidió ella, abriendo la puerta para luego retirarse del vehículo.

—Nos vemos. —Dijo, pero cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta le llamó, provocando que ella se inclinase para alcanzar a verle, sosteniendo la puerta con una de sus manos.— Recuerda que actualmente tengo un corazón roto y ningún tipo de compromiso, por si quieres arreglar _eso._

El sugerente tono que empleo el Uchiha le dejó más que claro a qué se refería exactamente, y como era de esperarse, ésta le dedicó una mirada por demás molesta antes de azotar la puerta del vehículo al cerrarla sin cuidado alguno.

—Mejor vete al demonio. —Espetó antes de voltearse y dirigir sus pasos a la puerta de su hogar.

—¡Piénsalo! —Exclamó, ganándose un encantador gesto de la pelirrosa, ante el cual se limitó a reír simplemente. El que le enseñara el dedo del medio era tan usual como sus discusiones, así que a estas alturas sólo conseguía divertirle.

Sin decir más, se retiró.

Al final, no había sido un mal día después de todo, de hecho, había terminado bastante bien.

 **…**

 _Hola, hola, espero que hayan disfrutado de esto.  
Antes que nada quiero informar que no va a tener más allá de cinco o seis capítulos, tal vez menos. _

_De nuevo, espero que hayan disfrutado, estaré muy feliz de leerlas en algún rvw._

 _Ni yo me creo que sean sólo amigos. (?) No sé en qué pensaba._


	2. Chapter 2

_¿Sólo amigos.  
_ _Por: Yuuki._

 _._

 _Resumen:_ _No eran novios, pero actuaban como tal. Negaban rotundamente ser amigos con derechos, pero a ojos del resto no dejaban de coquetearse. Y si alguien se atrevía a preguntar qué relación tenían, ambos decían ser sólo amigos, pero nadie les creía._

 _._

 _Capítulo II: Impulsos._

 _._

Gracias a un arranque de ira de su ex novia el Uchiha se enteró de que Sakura llevaba algo de tiempo frecuentando a un chico de nombre Kiba. Bueno, no se enteró del todo, porque recordaba haberla visto un par de veces con él en ocasiones anteriores, y tenía una vaga imagen de ella comentándole que en algún momento había salido a divertirse con aquel tipo, pero no le había tomado importancia, pensó que tan sólo era un amigo más de la pelirrosa.

Ese fue un error de su parte, pero en su defensa, no le interesaba escuchar de Kiba, en absoluto. No le parecía alguien interesante, o divertido, o gentil, sólo le veía como un tío extraño, amante de los perros, tal vez obsesionado con ellos.

Mientras Karin le había reclamado mil y una cosa, soltó entre toda aquella palabrería que Kiba en realidad tenía _otras intenciones_ para con la chica rosa.

Por obra del destino sus ojos casualmente enfocaron a la rosada chica con Kiba, conversando demasiado cerca para ser vistos como amigos nada más. La escena le provocó un malestar terrible.

No recordaba haberle dicho nada a Karin, sólo se marchó, ignoró a todo aquel se dignó a dirigirle la palabra, no observó a nadie que no fuese la nueva pareja que cada vez se encontraba más cerca. Cuando al fin terminó de recorrer un camino que se le hizo infinito, tomó a la chica de la muñeca y se la llevó a otra zona del campus, más alejada de la gente y del chico-perro, como había decidido apodarle.

Pero Sakura nunca quería dejarle las cosas fáciles, claro que no, tenía que discutirle, alegar y evitar de cualquier forma que le fuese posible el ser medio secuestrada por el Uchiha.

Como era de esperarse, a eso le siguió una pequeña discusión en la que Sasuke cuestionaba el motivo de su ignorancia y ella discutía sobre lo, supuestamente, insoportable que estuvo durante el periodo de exámenes.

Era de esperar que acabasen enojados y cada quien se marchara por su lado, después de todo, hacer las cosas a base de impulsos nunca resultaba bien.

Desde ahí habían pasado poco más de cuatro meses, por su puesto habían arreglado las cosas al día siguiente de la tonta discusión, pero el Uchiha continuaba receloso no sólo por haber permanecido ignorante del nuevo noviazgo de ella, sino también por lo desagradable que le resultaba el chico aquel.

Suspiró, observando la hora. Eran pasadas las cuatro y dentro de poco tenía que salir con su hermano, así que si no quería escucharlo regañar como si fuese su madre por aún no estar listo, lo mejor sería arreglarse pronto.

Se dio entonces una ducha rápida. Aprovechó de arreglarse en cuanto salió del baño, sin molestarse en secar su cabello, sólo lo acomodó rápidamente con las manos para después vestirse. En el proceso su teléfono sonó una vez, lo ignoró; a los segundos, volvió a sonar y ahora se acercó para comprobar quién estaba llamándole. Era Sakura.

—¿Qué quieres?

— _Bonito saludo._ — El rodó los ojos ante las primeras palabras de Sakura ¿No podía simplemente decirle qué quería y ya?

—Si no quieres algo voy a colgar _. —_ Ella, por su parte estaba tan acostumbrada a que el mal carácter del chico apareciese cuando se le diera en gana que simplemente ignoró sus amables palabras.

 _—¿Aún estás triste por perder a tu novia? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo._

—Estoy a segundos de colgar.

 _—Vale, vale, no seas gruñón. Te llamaba porque tengo hambre. —_ La expresión de incredulidad no se hizo esperar. — _Trae algo de comer ¿Si?_

—No soy tu mayordomo. — Respondió soltando un largo suspiro. —Ve y prepara algo por ti misma, estoy seguro de que la cocina está bajando las escaleras, no es muy lejos de tu cuarto.

 _—Pero entonces no voy a tener nadie que me acompañe. Mis papás salieron y me dejaron abandonada._

—Mh, no seas exagerada. —Estuvo a punto de preguntarle por su noviecito, pero intuyó que armaría una discusión por nada.

 _—Vale, pero tráeme algo de comer ¿Si? De paso vemos una película_. — Antes de que él pudiese responder, escuchó que Itachi le llamaba desde abajo, para que se apresurara.

—Aunque lograras convencerme no puedo, voy saliendo con Itachi.

 _—Ah, está bien, gruñón. —_ Escuchó el suspiro que la Haruno emitió, y casi reflexionó eso de salir con su hermano.

—Adiós.

Y colgó la llamada

.

.

.

Llevaba un rato ya en el centro comercial siguiendo a su hermano de aquí para allá. Se suponía que hace rato habían encontrado lo que sea que Itachi quisiese comprar, pero el mayor de los Uchiha insistía en quedarse más tiempo, observando desde aparatos tecnológicos hasta ropa con el tonto argumento de aprovechar que estaban allí.

Sin embargo, no había duda de que el menor ya se estaba cansando de observar tantas y tan variadas cosas, aunque no negaría que encontró un par de prendas que le venían perfecto y que no perdió oportunidad de comprarlas, pero ya había pasado un buen rato desde aquello.

—Voy a estar afuera. —Avisó a su hermano. Cansado de tanto bullicio decidió esperarlo en la entrada de aquel edificio, al aire libre. Recibió un vago asentimiento por parte del Uchiha mayor.

Salió entonces, encontrándose que había casi la misma cantidad de gente aglomerada en la entrada que en el interior, además de que los autos armaban aún más ruido. Suspiró, paseando su mirada por el lugar sin buscar nada en específico. Sus oscuros ojos se toparon con un local cruzando la calle, uno de la comida que la pelirrosa adoraba. Recordó entonces su llamado en busca de compañía y alimento

No, no. No iba a hacerlo. No iba a llevarle nada de comer, menos la iba a privilegiar con su compañía.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, minutos más tarde, haciendo la maldita fila para comprar su comida. Soltó un suspiro. Con ella era siempre lo mismo, en ocasiones como la actual, se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos de culpabilidad a pesar de no haber hecho nada para tenerlos y terminaba cumpliendo sus caprichos.

Media hora más tarde estaba manejando con la comida en el asiento del copiloto, en dirección al hogar de la Haruno. Divisó el hogar de la menor y estacionó afuera, retirando entonces lo que había llevado.

Ahí estaba él, tocando el timbre con la bolsa de papel en la mano y una expresión de fingida molestia. Fue recibido por una despeinada chica que tenía un grueso guante en la mano. Supuso que aún intentaba cocinar algo.

Levantó la bolsa y se abrió camino hacia el interior de su hogar. La pelirrosa había puesto una expresión de auténtica felicidad cuando dejó el paquete en sus manos.

—¡Sasuke! —Exclamó ella, envolviendo en sus brazos la bolsita café.

—Debes estar más que agradecida, dejé abandonado a Itachi en el centro comercial.

Y como si le hubiesen invocado, el móvil comenzó a vibrar. Sasuke leyó el nombre de su hermano en la pantalla, pero antes de poder armarse de paciencia y valor para responder, el móvil le fue arrebatado por la mano de Sakura.

—Hola. —Saludó ella, mientras avanzaba hacia la cocina, indicando con un gesto al pelinegro que le siguiese. En el trayecto activó el altavoz.

— _Dile a ese cobarde que atienda el teléfono él mismo. Es el peor hermano que mis padres pudieron haber concebido._

 _—_ En realidad, es mi culpa esta vez, le extorsioné para que te dejara solo y me trajera un poco de comida.

 _—Oh, no intentes cubrirle. En fin, cuídate, Sakura, nos vemos._

—Bueno, te acabo de devolver el favor. —Declaró ella, dejando el móvil sobre encimera para poder acercarse a retirar los platos de la alacena. —Por cierto, estoy haciendo galletas, pero creo que hice demasiadas, así que como muestra de mi agradecimiento, te llevarás un buen montón a casa.

El pelinegro no respondió nada, sólo se dedicó a observar la espalda de la chica, siendo parcialmente cubierta por su cabello rosado. De vez en cuando se preguntaba todavía cómo es qué tenía el cabello naturalmente así. Sin duda alguna era el color más llamativo que había visto en una chica (natural, claro).

Frunció levemente el entrecejo cuando recordó, otra vez, la pelea de hace más de cuatro meses. ¿De verdad era alguien tan rencoroso como para seguir pensando tanto en aquella tonta discusión?

La chica fue consciente de aquella mirada casi acusadora, que penetraba su espalda, por lo que se volteó y apoyó su cuerpo en el mueble.

—¿Qué? —Cuestionó cruzándose de brazos.

—No he dicho nada. —Defendió él.

—Exacto, pero me estás mirando como si hubiese hecho algo terrible.

—Alucinas. Tal vez la falta de alimento ya está afectando tu percepción del entorno.

Ella rodó los ojos y se acercó al más alto, siendo su turno de mirarle acusadoramente.

—Sólo espero que no sea lo mismo de siempre.

Sasuke entendió a qué se refería, al instante, pero a pesar de su convicción de no discutir con aquella muchacha por la misma estupidez de siempre, preguntó lo que no debía preguntar.

—¿Qué?

Sakura suspiró. Esa era confirmación suficiente.

—Ya basta, te expliqué el porqué, es hora de que lo superes. Y si lo que quieres saber es su ubicación actual, pues está en casa de su abuela, a no sé cuántos kilómetros de acá. Y no, no te llamé sólo porque él no está cerca.

El Uchiha asintió, era bastante útil el que Sakura se adelantara a darle toda la explicación sin la necesidad de que hiciese las preguntas. Entonces otra duda surgió en su interior.

—¿Por qué me llamaste entonces?

La cara de Sakura se deformó en una mueca extraña. Francamente no se esperaba esa pregunta y la respuesta estaba tardando un poco en aparecer en su mente.

—Bueno… —Comenzó ella, frunciendo el entrecejo al tener que decir la verdad. — Porque últimamente hablamos menos, ya no vienes tanto, en la universidad tampoco tenemos muchas oportunidades de hablar.

—Por culpa de Kiba. —Espetó en cuanto terminó de hablar. Para él era completa y absoluta culpa de su novio que ya no se viesen como antes.

—No es su culpa, lo sabes.

Él negó insistentemente. Tal vez sí tuviese cierto grado de culpa en aquello, teniendo en cuenta que varias ocasiones había rechazado las invitaciones de salidas grupales sólo porque el chico-perro también iba.

—Con tus anteriores novios me llevaba bien.

Lo cual no era mentira, las anteriores relaciones de la pelirrosa aún eran buenas amistades que él conservaba. En sus tiempos salían todos juntos y la pasaban bien, sin ningún problema de por medio. Y sí, en eso se basaba su argumento de que Kiba era el culpable de aquella leve separación.

—No lo negaré, aunque por ese mismo motivo mis relaciones terminaban todas igual.

Y ambos sabían a qué se refería.

A ojos de todos parecía que no se guardan sólo cariño de amigos, a pesar de las insistentes negativas con las que ambos respondían.

También aquel había sido motivo de varias de las rupturas de Sasuke.

—Así que no me extraña que Kiba quiera mantener su distancia de ti. —Al percatarse de que aquella respuesta no había sido bien tomada por el pelinegro, agregó. — Pero eso no significa que yo sí te quiera lejos.

—O sea que vas en contra de los deseos de tu novio teniéndome aquí. —Comentó con esa característica sonrisa de estar a punto de salirse con la suya.

Ella se encogió de hombros simplemente. Era libre de llevar a quien se le diese la gana a su casa, aunque a su novio le desagradara.

—Mejor comamos, hay suficiente para ambos, imagino.

—Lógico, no era mi intención sentarme a ver cómo te devoras la comida.

Dicho entonces, se encaminaron a la sala, con las hamburguesas y las papas en un par de platos que Sakura dejó sobre la mesa de centro.

Habían dejado pasar por completo aquel tema que se volvió casi una discusión, para dar paso a una charla sin sentido, divertida y completamente relajada.

—Sakura algo se quema. —Dijo de pronto, y la pelirrosa corrió a la cocina gritando "Mis galletas". El Uchiha simplemente rodó los ojos y se puso de pie para ayudarle en caso de necesitarlo, pero antes de poder llegar a la cocina, el sonido del timbre le detuvo, obligándole a cambiar su dirección para abrir la puerta. —¡No pienso comerme esas cosas!

En el breve trayecto hasta la puerta escuchó a Sakura lloriquear por sus bobas galletas quemadas en respuesta a su negativa de ingerir cualquier cosa carbonizada. Abrió la puerta, pensando que tal vez eran los padres de Sakura, pero se encontró con quien menos se le hubiese apetecido. Estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos por el desagrado que le causaba ver a aquel tipo, pero se limitó a arrugar la nariz cuando el olor a quemado alcanzó por fin la entrada.

Aunque la visita no le resulto para nada divertida, si lo fue ver la expresión de sorpresa y molestia sin disimular de Kiba cuando divisó al pelinegro abriéndole la puerta.

Sasuke no dijo nada, simplemente dejó la puerta abierta y retomó su camino hacia la cocina. De haber estado en su propia casa, le habría cerrado la puerta en la cara, pero como ahí no tenía mucha autoridad, por no decir ninguna, se limitó a dejar el acceso libre en caso de que aún tuviese ganas de entrar.

El pelicastaño ingresó hasta la sala de estar, sin decir una sola palabra, y ahí se quedó, esperando a que su novia fuese a recibirle. Y por qué no decirlo, escuchando también la conversación que mantenían el Uchiha y su chica en la cocina.

Al ingresar se encontró con la pelirrosa retirando una por una las carbonizadas galletas del horno, ignorante de la nueva visita que esperaba por ella.

—Sakura. —Dijo él. La chica volteó con una expresión de exagerada tristeza, pausando su tarea de retirar aquellos trocitos negros del horno, dándole a entender que tenía su atención. —Tienes visita.

Extrañada, se puso de pie para ir a verificar de quién se trataba. Cuando le vio ahí, de pie, no pudo más que mostrarse extrañada ante su presencia.

—¿Kiba? ¿No estabas… lejos? —Inquirió, retirándose el guante que nuevamente había puesto en su mano. —Creí que no volverías hasta mañana en la noche ¿Sucedió algo?

Él frunció ligeramente el entrecejo al percatarse que el Uchiha observaba sin ningún reparo desde el acceso a la cocina. Eso le molestó.

—Pensaba darte una sorpresa, pero creo que ya encontraste buena compañía. —La ironía no se hizo esperar.

Si había un mal escenario, era precisamente ese. El que Kiba se encontrase con Sasuke, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo celoso del castaño y lo desagradable que resultaba el Uchiha. Ella dirigió sus ojos a los del pelinegro, advirtiendo que se mantuviese al margen de todo ello. Como respuesta, rodó los ojos y se retiró hacia la cocina, pero cuando ya estaba desapareciendo en aquella habitación, volvió sobre sus pasos para ir en busca del guante que ella sostenía en una de sus manos.

Lo hizo apropósito. El acercarse de esa forma tan relajada y casual; el tomar aquel guante acercándose mucho más de lo necesario a su persona, al punto de que sus oscuros cabellos hicieron cosquillas en su rostro; el esbozar una sonrisa que hacía caer a muchas, llamaba la atención de otros pocos, y despertaba la envidia en otros tantos.

Pero Sakura conocía demasiado bien sus trucos y al ejecutor como para caer en ellos, así que simplemente se limitó a ignorar cada tipo de provocación, que realmente no estaban dirigidas a ellas, entregó el guante y esperó a que desapareciera para por fin responder a aquello que casi sonaba como una acusación.

Lástima para ella que el chico-perro no conocía los trucos del Uchiha.

—No tan buena compañía, pero es lo que hay. —Dijo ella, con un tono más bromista y relajado, queriendo guiar la conversación por otro lado.

—Y aun así te ves más que cómoda con su presencia.

Retiró un mechón rosado que caía sobre su hombro, suspirando ante el ya inminente desacuerdo.

—Sabes que no hay nada entre Sasuke y yo. —Declaró cansada, casi fastidiada después de haber repetido aquello incontables veces. Sus ojos verdes se posaron en los marrones del chico.

—¿Y se puede saber qué está haciendo a esta hora en tu casa? Si no hay nada entre ambos no tendría por qué estar aquí.

—Está haciéndome compañía, mis padres no están, mis amigas estaban cada quien en lo suyo y se supone que tú estarías lejos. —Seguía observando fijamente los ojos del castaño, encontrándose con que a cada instante se le veía más molesto.

—¡Eso es mejor aún! Tus padres no están y te encuentras a solas con este tipo mientras se supone estoy lejos. ¿Planeabas disfrutar de una tarde romántica en mi ausencia con tu supuesto mejor amigo?

Francamente la chica no sabía si reírse o realmente molestarse, y es que llegado a ese punto en el que el castaño comenzaba a hacer sus propias conjeturas no podía evitar recordar el rato "romántico" que compartió con Sasuke. Y entiéndase por romántico a ambos, riendo y comiendo como un par de cerditos mientras veían un programa al azar y conversaban de tonterías.

Esa no era la idea de romance que tenía Sakura.

Por otro lado, realmente comenzaba a irritarle lo que su novio intentaba insinuar, su paciencia tenía un límite, y hace ya bastante que Kiba lo habría cruzado.

—Si quieres decir algo, hazlo. —Espetó frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Estoy harto de que tengas a ese tipo como tu amigo. No entiendo cómo no eres capaz de ver que no te ve con buenas intenciones. Y la verdad es que estoy comenzando a dudar de cómo le ves tú.

Sasuke se había mantenido al margen de todo, tal como aquella dulce mirada jade se lo había prácticamente ordenado, entretenido mientras escuchaba y terminaba de retirar lo que en algún momento fueron galletas, para luego poner las siguientes y así cerrar el horno, controlando el tiempo para evitar otra tanda de masitas quemadas.

Por su puesto escuchó todas y cada una de las palabras dicha por el chico, las acusaciones y las dudas que tenía en Sakura. Llegó a sentirse un poco mal, por haber provocado al chico-perro, pero no esperó que fuese a caer tan fácilmente.

—Bien, ahora escúchame. Ya te dije una vez, Sasuke y Naruto son mis mejores amigos, es verdad que soy más cercana a Sasuke, tanto que todos malinterpretan nuestra relación e inventan rumores extraños, y aún a pesar de eso seguimos siendo amigos. Lo que intento decir es: no porque otra persona piense que hay algo entre ese idiota y yo, o porque le moleste que seamos amigos, voy a alejarme de él, aunque ese alguien sea—

—¡Sakura-chan! — Exclamó un alegre rubio que iba entrando al hogar de la pelirrosa, a través de la puerta que el mismo Kiba había dejado entreabierta.

La Haruno se revolvió el cabello ante la oportuna aparición de su amigo. Empezaba a pensar seriamente que aquel chico tenía una especie de don que le hacía aparecer en el lugar y momento menos indicado.

El chico perro pareció molestarse más por la presencia del rubio, mientras que el Uchiha simplemente se limitaba a negar con la cabeza. Naruto era el Rey de las interrupciones, de las meteduras de pata.

Una curiosa cabellera amarilla se asomó a la sala de estar. Sonrió al ver a la chica, reconociendo después al que era su novio. A él tampoco le agradaba demasiado, pero como veía que Sakura sí le tenía cariño, no le quedó más que tolerarlo e intentar ser amigable con él.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sintió que los ojos jade de la chica parecían querer asesinarle.

—A la cocina.

Naruto sintió el peligro, y sin si quiera detenerse a saludar al novio dirigió sus pasos tan rápido como pudo hacia la cocina, donde casualmente se encontró a su mejor amigo.

—¿Llegué en mal momento? —Cuestionó acercándose al pelinegro, que simplemente se limitó a asentir, para luego indicarle que guardase silencio.

—¿Invitaste a Naruto porque con el Uchiha no era suficiente?

No fue por lo que dijo que Sakura sintió unas tremendas ganas de estamparle un puñetazo en la cara, sino por la forma en que lo hizo, a lo que agregó además aquella forma de mirarle, como si fuese mil veces inferior. ¿Dónde estaba el chico que había sido dulce por aquellos cuatro meses? ¿Dónde se metió el chico detallista que la había conquistado?

—Ya basta de tus celos sin fundamentos Kiba. Si lo que quieres es hacer una escena, al menos trae pruebas contigo, o de lo contrario pasaremos toda la noche discutiendo sobre lo que piensas y no es.

—El hecho de que ese imbécil sea tu ex novio es una prueba más que suficiente.

—¡Era una cría! Pasó hace muchísimo tiempo atrás y lo sabes. Si no puedes tolerar eso, que forma parte del pasado, es mejor que dejemos esto.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron de oír a la pelirrosa. Naruto recién venía entendiendo que había llegado en _muy_ mal momento, mientras que Sasuke se debatía entre demostrar abiertamente su alivio al escuchar las sensatas palabras de Sakura, o comportarse y esperar por el desenlace de la discusión.

—No importa cuántos años pasen, Sakura, eso no cambia el hecho de lo que alguna vez fueron y francamente no quiero vivir preocupándome de que puede volver a pasar algo entre ustedes. Disfruta tu noche con esos dos, yo me largo.

Estaban claras las intenciones con las que había dicho aquellas palabras, hasta para el más idiota de los cuatro presentes quedó clara la insinuación.

Escucharon la puerta cerrarse bruscamente y ambos salieron de la cocina. La muchacha estaba apretando con tal fuerza sus puños que sus nudillos se veían blancos por la presión. Ella alzó la mirada y se volteó hacia ellos.

—Ni lo pienses, tus padres se están quedando sin fotos para colgar en las paredes a causa de los múltiples agujeros que haces.

Odió a Sasuke porque tenía razón, pero relajó sus manos. Siguió guardando silencio, observando a los dos chicos que se mantenían de pie frente a ella. Observó a Naruto, quien tenía una expresión de lo más preocupada en el rostro, e indecisa también; seguramente estaba dudando en decir o no decir algo para consolarle. Sus ojos se pasaron al Uchiha, quien relajadamente le devolvía la mirada, con aquel aspecto despreocupado.

Quiso sonreír para aliviar un poco de la preocupación de Naruto, pero no logró evitar que de sus ojos cristalinos escapara una lagrimilla traviesa.

Fue el rubio quien primero se acercó, sin saber aún qué decir exactamente. También se acercó Sasuke, que luego de revolverle rápidamente el cabello dirigió sus pasos a la salida del hogar.

—Ya vuelvo. —Avisó, dejándolos a ambos solos. Si ese imbécil creía que saldría ileso después de hacer llorar a la pelirrosa, estaba más equivocado de lo que podría haberlo estado alguna vez en su vida.

Durante la ausencia del pelinegro, Sakura se dedicó a desahogarse en el hombro de Naruto, quien a ratos soltaba una que otra palabra de consuelo, y así estuvieron hasta que el agradable aroma de las galletas horneándose animó a la pelirrosa a quitarse las lágrimas del rostro, con ayuda de sus manos, e invitar a Naruto a la cocina.

—Por cierto ¿No se supone que estabas con Hinata? —Cuestionó aún con la voz algo temblorosa, mientras abría el horno para encontrar unas galletas en el punto exacto para ser retiradas.

—Sí, pero cuando fui a dejarla a su casa me comentó que se sentía un poco mal por no haber podido acompañarte hoy, así que le dije que vendría en su lugar a asegurarme de que estuvieses bien. Aunque… creo que llegué en mal momento.

—Como siempre lo haces. —Comentó ella, esbozando una sonrisa. —De todas formas, iba a acabar así, y es un alivio que fueses tú en vez de Hinata, estaría preocupadísima de haber visto esa escena.

—Probablemente, pero ¿Estás bien? —Cuestionó, observando a la chica que agachada se encontraba retirando las galletas.

—Claro que no, la relación más larga y seria que he tenido en el último tiempo ha terminado, me siento fatal, pero es mejor eso que alejarme de ti y Sasuke.

Cuando todas las galletas estuvieron dentro del bowl, dejó éste sobre la encimera para ir por más de aquellas masitas y ponerlas a hornear.

El rubio no dejó de seguirle con la mirada hasta que volvieron otra vez a la sala, donde Sakura le invitó a sentarse a su lado, mientras esperaban el regreso de Sasuke.

—Yo sé que todos te dicen esto, pero, tú y Sasuke no parecen amigos.

—Lo sé. —Respondió sin saber qué más decirle y tras un breve silencio.

—No vas a poder tener una relación seria como tú quieres si sigues manteniendo esa relación con Sasuke. Incluso yo, que los conozco desde niños, no les creo eso.

Antes de poder contestar se escuchó el timbre, avisando de la llegada del pelinegro. Sakura se levantó a abrir, agradeciendo la oportuna interrupción con la que había logrado evadir las palabras del rubio. Al otro lado de la puerta se encontró con el muchacho despeinado, con la ropa desarreglada y un par de heridas en el rostro. Se sorprendió de verle en tan buenas condiciones, pues francamente creía que Kiba iba a darle más pelea.

Sin decir nada se hizo a un lado para que el pelinegro entrara. A esas alturas no había mucho por decir más que un simple gracias, porque sabía que reprenderle o haber intentado evitar su salida hubiese sido en vano. Nadie era capaz de detener a Sasuke Uchiha cuando éste era guiado por sus impulsos.

El moreno ingresó hasta la sala de estar, sintiendo a cada paso que daba el dolor punzante en su abdomen. El muy desgraciado lo había golpeado con todas las intenciones de quebrarle un par de costillas, o más que un par. Por fin se dejó caer en el sofá, con los brazos abiertos y el rostro inclinado hacia atrás. Bastaron segundos para sentir la intensa mirada de un par de azules ojos que exigían saber cómo le había ido.

—El imbécil casi que partió las costillas, pero te aseguro que con mucha suerte está caminando ahora mismo.

Con la curiosidad satisfecha del rubio ambos decidieron esperar a que la pelirrosa volviese a aparecer, envueltos en un extraño silencio, según Sasuke, y es que de por si era raro el hecho de que Naruto se haya quedado tranquilo sin siquiera haber mencionado una palabra o haber pedido más detalles acerca de lo sucedido. A eso había que agregarle también el que el rubio estaba demasiado concentrado pensando quién sabe qué cosa.

Pronto volvió la Haruno con un pequeño botiquín que emplearía para desinfectar las heridas del pelinegro. Se sentó entre ambos chicos y de inmediato comenzó a trabajar, siendo seguida atentamente por la curiosa mirada del Uzumaki. Ambos se dieron cuenta y decidieron ignorar al muchacho, pero a cabo de unos minutos ella comenzó a fruncir el entrecejo. Estaba molestándose y cualquiera estaría así en su lugar.

La sensación era similar a cuando vas en la calle de noche y sola, y de pronto comienzas a sentirte observada, pero el pánico de no saber quién rayos está observando es reemplazado por el enojo, por ser conocedora de quién es exactamente la persona que te observa de aquella forma tan molesta.

Presionó más de la cuenta la última herida que estaba limpiando. Ya estaba rozando los límites de su paciencia, otra vez en la misma noche. El chico frunció el entrecejo y los músculos de su rostro se tensaron.

Un par de minutos más y estaba listo, con un pequeño parche en la herida que más riesgo corría de infectarse. Entonces se dio vuelta y observó fijamente a Naruto, quien se exaltó un poco al sentir tan repentinamente aquella decidida mirada. Segundos después pudo ver sólo la mitad de lo que veía antes, pero para cuando alcanzó a comprender a qué se debía, ya no veía nada.

¡Le acababa de poner parches en los ojos!

—¡Sakura-chan!

—Cállate, estás hartándome con esa miradita tuya de querer decir algo y a la vez no.

El Uchiha observaba de reojo como ella se dedicaba ahora a pasar una venda alrededor de toda la cabeza del rubio.

—¡Pero no veo nada!

Ella sonrió, como si realmente no estuviese triste, como si no hubiese pasado nada de lo que sucedió.

—¡Esa es la idea! —Exclamó cuando terminó de sujetar la venda para que esta no se saliese de su lugar. Por su parte el rubio se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a murmurar cosas sinsentido para sí mismo.

La pelirrosa ordenó lo que había utilizado y fue a guardarlo al baño, recorriendo un corto trayecto que fue seguido por los ojos oscuros del pelinegro, hasta que se perdió en el interior de la habitación. Al volver se sentó nuevamente entre ambos chicos, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo y haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás.

Sasuke estiró una de sus manos y revolvió la rosada cabellera de la muchacha, consiguiendo que voltease ligeramente el rostro para enfocar sus ojos verdes en su persona. Cuando ambos pares de ojos se encontraron, él deseó haber golpeado aún más al imbécil de Kiba, por haber grabado aquel matiz triste que adquirió su mirada.

Sin poder evitarlo su visión se nubló de pronto, pero antes de que una sola lágrima recorriese otra vez su rostro el muchacho la acercó hacia sí hasta que su frente quedó apoyada en su hombro. Era su turno de consolarla.

Al verse en completo silencio fue inevitable que el débil sollozo de Sakura pasara desapercibido, incluso para el tonto rubio que se encontraba temporalmente ciego, quien a pesar de sospechar que la pelirrosa ya estaba siendo consolada por el Uchiha, no se resistió a acercarse a ambos y terminar por envolverlos a los dos en un fuerte abrazo.

Para Sasuke fue más que incómodo tener las manos de Naruto intentando acomodarse entre sus hombros y su cintura, mientras que a la pelirrosa se tornó cómico el sentir al rubio uniéndolos a los tres en aquel abrazo, más aún cuando levantó el rostro un tanto humedecido y fue capaz de ver la molestia bien marcada en las facciones del moreno.

—Está bien, me siento mejor, no habrá más lágrimas por hoy, así que no más abrazos o Sasuke va a golpear a alguien otra vez. —Fue cosa de un segundo para que los tres se viesen nuevamente con su espacio personal intacto, y en un par más, Sakura liberó al rubio de su ceguera. —¿Quieren ver una película?

Naruto asintió con una sonrisa y Sasuke se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Si servía para mejorar el ánimo de la rosada muchacha, no le importaba tener que ver alguna de esas películas bobas que le gustaban a ella.

Escogieron entonces una película al azar de la tv y cada quien se concentró todo lo que pudo en las imágenes que transmitía la pantalla; cabe destacar que Naruto fue el único que pudo prestar atención a la trama, porque los otros dos estaban cada quien perdido en sus pensamientos.

Así avanzó la noche, entre uno que otro comentario de Naruto, una breve charla entre los tres y un par de paseos a la cocina para cuidar las galletas.

Antes de darse cuenta, los padres de Sakura llegaron a casa, y a pesar de ser invitados a pasar noche ahí, ambos chicos declinaron la oferta y decidieron partir cada quien a su hogar.

.

.

.

 _N/A: Tengo taaaantas cosas por decir, que, si me pongo a escribirlas aquí, esto se alargaría muchísimo más._

 _Primero, estoy enormemente feliz y agradecida del buen recibimiento de este fic, no tienen idea de lo feliz que fui al leer todas sus reacciones._

 _Siguiendo, ya sé que demoré una eternidad, pero no tienen idea lo que batallé con este capítulo. Para que se imaginen un poco, esta es la tercera versión que escribí, haha, por eso la demora. Tenía una lucha interna entre decepcionarlas con sus especulaciones de "Sasuke el mujeriego y Sakura la virgen que se entrega a Sasuke" o serle fiel a la trama que ya estaba previamente formada. Al final decidí serle fiel a mi idea principal (Y no, no es el cliché de Sakura la virgen), tiene que ver con narrar las reacciones de Sasuke cuando vaya enterándose de algunas verdades que ella le oculta desde este capítulo en adelante._

 _Aunque eso sea medio Spoiler, lo pongo igual porque casi nadie lee las notas de autor_ _?_

 _En fin, el resto intentaré responderlo en los rvw, y a aquellas preciosuras que no puedo contestarles sus rvw, les dejo un abrazo enorme aquí. Espero leerlas._

 _Saludos desde Chilee._


	3. Chapter 3

_¿Sólo amigos?  
Por: Yuuki._

 _._

 _Resumen:_ _No eran novios, pero actuaban como tal. Negaban rotundamente ser amigos con derechos, pero a ojos del resto no dejaban de coquetearse. Y si alguien se atrevía a preguntar qué relación tenían, ambos decían ser sólo amigos, pero nadie les creía._

 _._

 _Capítulo III: Dudas…o no_ _._

 _Parte I_

 _._

Eso era, sin duda alguna, extraño.

No es que fuese su primera vez en casa de Naruto, pero no era para nada común que el rubio le esperase con unas cervezas y cosas para comer.

¿Acaso había planeado una fiesta?

Bueno, si prestaba atención a la situación, no parecía ser el caso, es decir, sólo estaban ellos y su padrino, Jiraiya, quien, por cierto, ya se iba.

—Y bien… ¿De qué va esto? —Cuestionó el pelinegro, esperando desde el fondo de su corazón que aquello no fuese una cita _._

Naruto se sentó en el sofá, a poca distancia de Sasuke. Se veía inusualmente serio.

Y la seriedad de Naruto no era un buen augurio. Se necesitaba que sucediese algo particularmente grave para que el rubio tuviese esa expresión en el rostro, o para que él organice algo (teniendo en cuenta que la palabra organizar no está en su vocabulario).

¿Quizás si era una cita después de todo?

—En realidad, quería hablar contigo sobre algo.

Ahí estaba. El lado bueno es que no se dio tantas vueltas para decirlo.

Ahora el Uchiha estaba rezando porque aquello no fuese una declaración.

—Pero antes, es buena idea que bebamos un poco. —Volvió a aparecer su usual expresión divertida y alegre en su rostro. No tardó en acercarle una cerveza y abrir la propia botella, a la vez que acercaba un poco de comida. Estaba hambriento, _muy hambriento_ , y esa era la única razón por la cual se había dado el tiempo y la dedicación de pedir comida, después de todo, si por el fuera, sólo hubiese tenido las cervezas.

 _Cerveza._

Hace un par de años, cuando comenzó a beber, descubrió que Sasuke era _ligeramente_ distinto cuando el alcohol estaba presente en su cuerpo. Literalmente nadie había notado ese cambio, además de, probablemente, su hermano Itachi, pero Naruto, que siempre había estado con Sasuke, a quien conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo, se percató que cada vez que bebía, el muchacho era mucho más accesible para hablar acerca de sus sentimientos.

Así entonces maquinó un plan desde hace un par de días atrás para tener aquella conversación que tanto ansiaba desde hace tanto tiempo. Y sí, aunque resulte difícil de creer, Naruto sí era capaz de planificar cosas, artimañas y estrategias, para llevar a cabo sus objetivos.

Por su lado, Sasuke decidió que lo mejor era no cuestionar nada hasta que el rubio chico estimara que había llegado el momento indicado. El pelinegro conocía a Naruto de la misma forma que éste le conocía a él, motivo por el que sabía de sobra que cuando Naruto se proponía a hacer las cosas de determinado modo, no había quien le hiciese cambiar de idea.

Entonces le siguió la corriente, hasta que ya había comenzado a beber su tercera cerveza, y ellos seguían en silencio.

Desde hace algunos momentos, el pelinegro tenía el entrecejo fruncido. Ya llevaban demasiado tiempo en silencio, en un _Incómodo_ silencio.

—Joder, ya dime de qué carajos quieres hablar, o al menos dime cuánto más tengo que beber para que empieces a soltar lo que sea que tienes guardado.

Por su puesto, el Uchiha no era tonto. Se conocía tan bien como Naruto creía conocerlo, desde la primera vez que bebió era consciente de su pre-disponibilidad a hablar como un ser humano normal acerca de cualquier cosa, sobre todo de sus emociones.

—¡No te alteres! Me lo haces más difícil. —Desde hace rato que su rostro divertido y alegre había vuelto a tornarse serio, aunque ahora tenía matices de nerviosismo.

—Entonces habla, no pienses que me vas a tener aquí bebiendo toda la noche.

—Es sobre Sakura-chan. — Soltó luego de unos segundos en silencio. No estaba mirando al Uchiha. —Creo que ya es hora de que hables del tema. Sé que hace mucho tiempo fueron novios y que según ustedes son sólo amigos. ¡Pero juro que no se ven como tal! Tú le miras de otra forma, de eso estoy seguro, pero no puedo hablar acerca de eso porque tú no quieres hablar acerca de eso. Y creo que ya es hora. El otro día, cuando pasó lo de Kiba, le dije a Sakura-chan que nunca iba a poder tener una relación normal y duradera, ni tú ni ella, si ambos seguían con este tipo de amistad…

De pronto se había quedado sin aire. A pesar de haber iniciado hablando muy lentamente, no pudo evitar acelerar el ritmo hasta que casi no le quedó tiempo para respirar.

Había estado ansioso los últimos días.

—Hey, cálmate… —El pelinegro suspiró, se revolvió los cabellos y jugueteó con la botella entre sus dedos. Al menos aquello no era una cita ni una declaración. — ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?

No tenía sentido resistirse, Naruto no se rendiría hasta conseguir respuesta a todas sus interrogantes, y él, bueno, ¿Qué lograba con engañarse?

—No lo sé, ¿Qué sucede exactamente entre tú y Sakura-chan?

Minutos de silencio.

Literalmente pasaron minutos antes de que el rubio obtuviese una respuesta.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad? —Cuestionó, dirigiendo sus oscuros ojos hasta los azulados del rubio. —No tengo idea de la respuesta. Sakura es… es Sakura. Fuimos novios hace tiempo, hace mucho tiempo de hecho, y yo la cagué. No pensé que habría más historia después de eso.

Su cabeza estaba rememorando aquellos recuerdos que creía enterrados, y se sentía extraño.

—¿Qué sucedió con eso? ¿Querías a Sakura-chan en ese entonces?

—Era un crío, para mí querer a una persona era lo mismo que querer una hamburguesa. Pero, siguiendo esa lógica, Sakura fue una hamburguesa a la que le cogí mucho cariño, aunque probablemente ella no lo supiese, y quizás ni yo mismo era consciente de lo mucho que quería a esa hamburguesa, no hasta que la cagué.

Estalló en risas.

Asustó a Sasuke en el proceso, quien le observó como si estuviese demente, aunque para ser justos, Naruto _sí_ estaba un poco demente.

—¡Cuál es tu maldito problema con la analogía de las hamburguesas! —El Uchiha enarcó una ceja, ligeramente sorprendido.

Naruto sabía lo que significaba "analogía".

El rubio aún tenía un par de lagrimillas asomando por sus ojos, producto de la risa. La atmosfera había alivianado considerablemente.

—¡Eh! Intentaba explicarlo en términos que pudieses entender. — Alegó él, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Pronto se desvaneció.

—Bah. Entonces ¿Qué pasó? ¿Fue culpa de unas papas fritas que dejaras de lado a la hamburguesa?

El Uchiha le golpeó el hombro y recostó la cabeza en el sofá.

—No lo sé. Te digo que era un crío, a ciencia cierta, no sabía qué quería y supongo que Sakura fue víctima de eso. No me importó en lo absoluto, no cuando estaba con esa otra chica, ni si quiera cuando se lo dije. A penas sentí removerse algo cuando le vi llorando, pero… era un crío, y decidí que no me importaría.

Hasta ahora, nadie tenía detalles de aquella ruptura. Todos conocían el porqué, pero esta era la primera vez en la historia del Uchiha y de la Haruno que alguno tocaba el tema para entregar más detalles dé. Y aún así, no había mucho que aportar, porque incluso lo que sintió cada uno ya se había vuelto algo borroso con el correr de los años.

—Cuando la volví a ver, primero pensé que me guardaría rencor, que se convertiría en un dolor en el culo, como otras ex's, ya sabes. No quería frecuentarla, no quería estar cerca de ella, la verdad es que recién ahí fui consciente de que me había comportado como un imbécil, y no es como si a los 14 años exista otra forma de comportarse. El tema es… que nos hicimos amigos otra vez, ¿Sabes que significó? — El rubio negó con la cabeza. — Por algún motivo, no quería que se encontrara con otro imbécil que le hiciera sufrir como yo. Al principio me sentía como su hermano mayor, con el deber de interponerme entre los chicos y ella, y durante mucho tiempo, incluso hoy, sigue siendo una justificación válida para mí.

—No, no, no. Ese es mi papel, Sasuke, si quieres jugar un papel en la vida de Sakura-chan ve y búscate el tuyo.

Parecía un crío a veces.

—Si quieres, me detengo y no te hablo más del condenado tema. —Naruto sólo sonrió. —No quería ver su rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Pero es idiota ¿No? No soy su hermano, y es así de simple, no tengo el derecho de interponerme entre otros chicos y ella. Sakura jamás se ha interpuesto en alguna relación mía.

—No, de hecho, no eres su hermano, ya te dije, ese es el papel que tengo en su vida, pero… ¿Qué eres entonces?

—¿Amigo? —Cuestionó él. Sin duda alguna, no tenía ninguna seguridad en su respuesta.

—Al parecer, pero no luces feliz de ser su amigo.

El silencio esta vez se prolongó por mucho más de un par de minutos.

¿Una hora, quizás?

Naruto se había dormido, producto del silencio, la cerveza y la comida. El Uchiha seguía tan despierto y alerta como cuando llegó al hogar del Uzumaki. Su mente estaba a mil por hora, y es que el condenado de Naruto había removido cosas que él no quería tocar aún.

Estaba confundido.

O eso quería creer, porque en el fondo, tenía las cosas claras.

.

.

.

Naruto despertó temprano por la mañana, casi a la par que Sasuke. Le encontró revisando el móvil.

—Me gusta Sakura.

Sus entrecerrados ojos se abrieron hasta convertirse en un lindo par de platos. No es que no hubiese imaginado esa posibilidad antes, pero joder, qué clase de amigo eres que vienes y sueltas una noticia así, a segundos de despertar.

—No pongas esa cara, imbécil, no es como si no supieses ya. —Uh, el Uchiha no estaba de buen humor.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí aún? ¿Por qué no vas con Sakura-chan?

—Porque son las siete de la mañana, idiota, probablemente esté dormida. Además, acaba de terminar su relación con el chico-perro, supongo que está dolida.

Naruto le observó seriamente durante unos instantes. De la nada su expresión cambió, nuevamente se vio sorprendido, pero al instante intentó disimular su sorpresa desviando el rostro hacia otro lado.

—¿Qué?

Mierda, mierda, mierda. El Uchiha simplemente no podía saber _eso._

—Mh, ¿Sabes? Creo que deberías ir a tu casa, arreglarte y luego ir en busca de Sakura-chan. Hinata me ha dicho que sigue un poco triste, y creo que tu compañía le haría bien.

Se notaba a kilómetros que estaba nervioso, y era más evidente aún que estaba ocultando algo.

—¿Ah, si? Dime, ¿Qué otras cosas te ha dicho Hinata acerca de Sakura?

Literalmente, estaba muerto. Su sentencia de muerte había sido ya firmada. Sino le decía a Sasuke, iba a morir a manos de su mejor amigo y, por otro lado, si le decía, moriría a manos de su novia y de la mejor amiga de su novia.

¿Qué carajos se suponía que haría en un momento como ese?

—Naruto.

Los ojos del Uchiha parecían escupir fuego. Señal de que lo que quería, lo conseguiría a toda costa.

Naruto tembló.

—Bueno… —Igual, si lo pensaba, en algún momento se iba a saber ¿Verdad?, ¿Verdad? — Es que, accidentalmente, y de verdad no fue mi intención, lo juro, escuché a Hinata, estaba hablando con Sakura-chan, y yo, yo de verdad no quería escuchar…

—¡Joder, Naruto, habla!

Había perdido la paciencia, pero eso no ayudaba para nada. Naruto tenía los nervios de punta, estaba balbuceando más de la cuenta, sin saber cómo explicarle al Uchiha lo que tenía por decir. Al final, terminó enredándose con sus propias palabras, guardó en silencio un segundo para aclarar la única idea que rondaba por su cabeza.

—¡SAKURA-CHAN PASÓ _NOCHES_ CON KIBA!

Y así, lo gritó a los cuatro vientos.

Quizás despertó a algún vecino, o al menos a un par de perros, pero se sacó ese gran peso y presión que habían estado torturándolo durante los últimos cinco minutos.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio, aunque poco le duró, pues no tardó en encontrarse con el rostro del Uchiha.

Estaba sorprendido. Enojado. Frustrado.

¿Por qué carajos no golpeó más a ese maldito bastardo cuando tuvo la oportunidad?

Era lo único en lo que pensaba, y bueno, en que Sakura había perdido su "tan preciada virginidad" con un tío adicto a los perros.

¿Ese era su concepto de especial acaso?

¿¡QUÉ COÑO TENÍA DE ESPECIAL UN TÍO ADICTO A LOS PERROS!?

.

.

.

 _Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey. Llevaba siglos desaparecida. En fin, tercer capítulo, parte uno. He vuelto._

 _Lamento toda la espera que les hice sufrir, sigo enormemente agradecida de la buena acogida que tuvo esto, y bueno, por problemas personas, no había estado muy aquí._

 _¡PERO YA VOLVÍ!_

 _Y traje otra historia conmigo, también Sasusaku, vayan a verla y denle amorsito, les adelanto que ya tengo capítulos adelantados para esa historia, así que al menos, ya tienen tres capítulos asegurados (dos pendientes por publicar)._

 _Pos nada, muchas gracias a quienes volvieron, lo siento por (probablemente) tener que hacerles leer los dos capítulos anteriores, ¡BIENVENIDAS/OS A LAS PERSONITAS NUEVAS!_

 _Les quiere, la autora fantasma._


	4. Chapter 4

_¿Sólo amigos?  
Por: Yuuki._

 _._

 _Resumen:_ _No eran novios, pero actuaban como tal. Negaban rotundamente ser amigos con derechos, pero a ojos del resto no dejaban de coquetearse. Y si alguien se atrevía a preguntar qué relación tenían, ambos decían ser sólo amigos, pero nadie les creía._

 _._

 _Capítulo III: Dudas…o no_ _._

 _Parte II_

 _._

 _Ahí estaba ella, recostada en el sillón y con el cabello esparcido por los cojines. Tenía los pies en el aire y la mirada perdida, igual que sus pensamientos. Llevaba ya cerca de quince minutos así, con sus ojos divagando por el techo. Tenía la certeza de que, si continuaba de esa forma, no tardaría en quedarse dormida._

 _Para su desgracia o fortuna unos apresurados pasos bajando la escalera le sacaron de su ensimismamiento, logrando además que recostara sus pies en el sofá._

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —Cuestionó la peli rosada, enfocando la figura que se encontraba de pie a su lado.

—Porque se me dio la gana, ahora muévete, eres demasiado pequeña para ocupar un sofá entero.

—Depende ¿Vamos a comer algo rico?

 _Y aún así, antes de recibir una respuesta, se sentó de forma correcta en el sofá para que el menor de los Uchiha se sentara a su lado. No tardó en recostar su cabeza en las piernas del muchacho._

—Depende, no sé qué tantos ánimos tengo para tu asquerosa comida chatarra.

 _Ella hizo una mueca. ¿Desde cuándo su exquisita comida se había convertido en asquerosa?, además, si mal no recordaba, fue él mismo el que le indujo a tal vicio._

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso te estás poniendo fofo?

 _Ahora fue el turno de él para hacer una mueca de desagrado. Ella, por su parte, acercó una de sus manos para picar el abdomen de Sasuke._

—Ah. Sí estás un poco fofo, eh.

 _Sasuke apartó su mano con un leve y descuidado empujón, aprovechando entonces para enredar sus dedos en los rosados cabellos de ella._

—Cállate ¿Cómo es que en cinco segundos puedes ser más molesta que Naruto?

—Es mi talento, cariño. Por cierto, ahora que lo mencionas ¿Has vuelto con Karin?

—No, que yo sepa.

Bendito Uchiha y benditas sus respuestas.

—Mh, se han escuchado ciertos rumores en el último tiempo, y el otro día los vi hablando, en la universidad.

Sus verdes ojos estaban fijamente puestos en el rostro del pelinegro, esperando ver alguna reacción que le delatase.

Nada, no había absolutamente nada en su condenado rostro de piedra.

—Pues, la respuesta sigue siendo la misma.

Ella rodó sus ojos en una falsa expresión de molestia. Bueno, quizás si había algo de verdad en su expresión, pero en su defensa, ¿Qué le costaba al Uchiha mantener una conversación normal? ¡Nada! Absolutamente nada. Ella sólo estaba preocupada por su querido Sasuke y la posibilidad a que haya vuelto de novio con una loca.

—¿Acaso estás celosa? — Inquirió él, con una sonrisa de esas tan propias de él, de esas que parecían querer seducir hasta a las mesas. Odiaba esa sonrisa.

—¿De qué podría estar celosa? —Cuestionó, aún sin mirarle.

 _Él se quedó en silencio, quizás ella no estaba celosa, pero adivinen quién sí lo estaba._

—Quizás de ser mi novia. — Y aún así, no iba a perder oportunidad de molestarle.

—Déjame recordarte que fui tu novia antes que Karin. —Esta vez sí dirigió su mirada al chico, además de apuntar su rostro con uno de sus dedos. —Así que olvídate de ese motivo, de todas formas ¿Por qué sentiría celos de tu posible actual novia? Es decir, cuando niños eras insoportable, ahora sigues siéndolo, pero multiplicado por mil, además de creído, claro.

Sasuke la observó fijamente durante unos segundos. Había algo extraño en esa muchacha el día de hoy.

—¿Se puede saber qué sucede contigo? Estás ligeramente más insoportable y cruel que otros días.

Por su mente ya se había cruzado una posible respuesta, pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, quería negarla y dejarla en el final de la lista de posibilidades.

Aún estaba digiriendo que Sakura había perdido su "tan preciada virginidad" con el condenado chico perro y no estaba seguro de que iba a ser capaz de mantener una conversación sobre el muchacho y los sentimientos de Sakura hacia él, sin arder en celos en el proceso.

Pero venga, que tampoco podía hacerla callar si es que comenzaba a hablarle de ello.

Para suerte del Uchiha, la peli rosada se tomó su tiempo para responder, eso le dio valiosos segundos para preparar a su estómago para la conversación.

—Es que no he superado lo de Kiba. La verdad es que sí le había cogido cariño, y no estoy tan segura de que haya sido lo correcto cortar de esa forma.

¿Qué decir? Sentía sus pensamientos en guerra entre ellos mismos. Por un lado, no podía evitar imaginárselos a ambos como pareja (y con todo lo que conlleva), no podía evitar sentir su estómago revolverse ante lo que su mente le enseñaba, y los celos, joder, sentía que se quemaba sólo de pensar en todo lo anterior. Pero por el otro lado le dolía escuchar que la chica no estaba pasándola bien, sentía en sus manos un cosquilleo señal de las ganas de golpearlo una y mil veces más hasta que dejase de ver aquella tristeza en sus ojos, o hasta que él mismo estuviese satisfecho.

Si por él fuese, y en más de alguna ocasión lo había pensado, encerraría a Sakura en una burbuja lejos de todos los chicos dispuestos a hacerle daño.

Su principal motivo era ese, el secundario que sentía el deber de actuar como su protector hermano. El tercero y verdadero: Le gustaba Sakura.

—¿Qué hizo la diferencia?

Ella le observó extrañada. Se reacomodó en el sofá de forma que quedó sentada observando el perfil de Sasuke. Él le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Todo? No lo sé. Fue diferente, él era un chico encantador. A veces era un poco presumido, y de vez en cuando podía ser más molesto que el propio Naruto, pero, era encantador.

No tardó en aparecer aquel matiz de tristeza en sus verdes ojos.

El Uchiha sintió el impulso de estrecharle entre sus brazos, pero ¿Qué diferencia haría? Probablemente los brazos que esos tristes ojos anhelaban no eran los suyos.

—Hay muchos chicos encantadores allí afuera, Sakura y, de hecho, tienes a uno muy encantador aquí, junto a ti.

Ella no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

—Es verdad, creo que sólo necesito un poco de tiempo.

—Y mucho Sasuke.

—Es verdad, me hace falta muuucho Sasuke.

Ambos sonrieron.

Pero Sakura seguía triste y Sasuke continuaba celoso.

A la primera se le notaba en los ojos, mientras que el segundo luchaba internamente por no sentirse de tal manera o al menos, por no verse descubierto.

—Bien, entonces ¿Querías comer algo? —Cuestionó Sasuke. Quería desviar la conversación del rumbo que había tomado, y esperaba así, poder ver a la muchacha como la Sakura de siempre.

—Claro que sí, pero antes… —Por un segundo se le vio dudar. — ¿Me darías un abrazo?

Sí, no podía negar que le causó sorpresa la petición de Sakura, de la misma forma que no podía negar que desde hace rato, tenía las intenciones de envolverla en sus brazos.

—Tendrás que entregar algo a cambio, ya sabes, los abrazos de Sasuke Uchiha no los tiene cualquiera y mucho menos gratis.

Pero antes de darle tiempo para replicar (porque sin duda alguna ella tenía todos los motivos del mundo para discutir y reprender al Uchiha por lo creído que era), la tomó por uno de sus hombros y la acercó hasta sí, envolviendo su cuerpo con suavidad y casi con un poco de ternura. Su cabeza se recostó en el hombro del Uchiha.

Pasaron un instante de esa forma, pero pronto ella se cansó de tener que sostener su peso con una de sus manos para evitar caer sobre el cuerpo del chico, entonces decidió sentarse de tal forma que pudiese recostar parte de su torso en el del muchacho y su cabeza en su pecho. Él continuó abrazándola.

Estuvieron así minutos, en silencio. Antes de darse cuenta, ella ya había cerrado sus ojos, y él le acariciaba la espalda con suavidad.

Un par de minutos más y el pelinegro había apoyado el mentón sobre su cabeza.

Rápidamente los minutos se convirtieron en horas. Llevaban ya más de una hora dormidos cuando el hermano mayor de Sasuke llegó a casa. Ninguno de los dos había despertado cuando él anunció su llegada, o cuando cerró la puerta. Mucho menos lo hicieron cuando el travieso joven les encontró tan "adorablemente" abrazados en el sofá.

—Vaya, ya era hora. —Susurró el joven mientras que con su móvil hacía más de una captura de aquel momento.

Si Naruto era conocido por siempre llegar en un mal momento, Itachi lo era por llegar en el momento más oportuno de todos. Y aquel, era un momento único y poco probable de que se repitiese.

Por el mismo motivo aquellas fotografías no eran dignas de permanecer en la soledad de su móvil, sin ser apreciadas por nadie, así que no tardó en hacerlas viajar por el internet, de forma tal que llegasen hasta el móvil de un rubio chico.

Y eso fue todo. Cuando despertaran habría gran caos y confusión, pero probablemente no se enterarían hasta mucho más tarde.

Itachi se dio por pagado durante aquel día y continuó con su camino. Subió las escaleras y se perdió durante un tiempo en su habitación. Luego de un rato volvió a bajar, y esta vez se quedó tranquilamente en la cocina un buen rato. Quizás y preparara algo, se sentía más que animado para ello.

.

.

.

Sentía un costado de su cara extraño, entumecido, como aquellas ocasiones en las que pasó la noche durmiendo sobre exactamente el mismo lado de su cuerpo. También tenía el trasero entumecido, _muy_ entumecido.

Estaba recuperando sus sentidos de a poco, lo primero fue la cara yy el trasero, luego, captó un agradable y familiar aroma, sentía que lo había estado respirando desde hace un rato.

—Mh…

Esa había sido una de las mejores siestas que había tomado en los últimos días, sin duda alguna. Y aunque tuviese un par de lugares entumecidos, no tenía muchas ganas de moverse de ahí, es decir, estaba cómoda, calentita, y tranquila. De todas formas, un ruido, que no identificó de dónde provenía, le hizo cruzar la línea del mundo de los sueños hacia el real.

Sus ojos le pesaron, como queriendo indicar que aún faltaban más horas de sueño. Su cabeza también pesaba, pronto se percató de que aquello era por culpa de Sasuke.

Los recuerdos de los últimos minutos antes de dormirse volvieron rápidamente a su cabeza. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Intento moverse un poco y se dio cuenta de que aquella calidez que había sentido cuando tenía cerrado sus ojos eran nada más y nada menos que los brazos del joven Uchiha.

—¿Por qué no puedes estarte quieta? —Murmuró el pelinegro, casi infantilmente, a la vez que apretaba sus brazos entorno a la delgada figura de la chica y buscaba acurrucar su cabeza junto con la de ella.

Se escuchó la suave risa de Sakura como respuesta.

—Venga, que tengo el culo entumecido.

—¿Y?

Para ser sinceros en esos momentos a Sasuke le importaba un reverendo rábano si su trasero estaba o no entumecido. Él estaba perfectamente cómodo, pero claro, como a la peli rosada no le importaba en absoluto su comodidad, no dejó de moverse hasta que él aflojó el agarre de sus brazos.

Aún así, estando ya libre, a penas y se movió un poco, lo suficiente para que se observasen de frente.

—¿Para eso jodías?

¡Maldito Sasuke! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan molesto a veces?

—Sí, exactamente por eso jodía.

Finalmente liberó su cuerpo de uno de sus brazos para poder revolverse el cabello y tallarse los ojos. Seguidamente, le observó, su rostro aún tenía rastros de haber estado durmiendo, pero sus ojos ya no tenían ese matiz triste, es más, se veía como la Sakura que siempre tenía o una sonrisa para enseñarle o bien, una queja. De todas formas, lucía más como Sakura, más ella.

Y así, de esa forma en la que estaba en ese preciso instante, parecía sentir más cosas por ella.

Para la muchacha no pasó desapercibida aquella intensa mirada de la que estaba siendo presa, y sintió curiosidad. ¿Qué estaría pasando por la mente del Uchiha?

Estuvieron así, Sasuke pensando en lo que sentía y ella dejándose observar, en silencio, inmóviles, hasta que el menor de los Uchiha alcanzó el rostro de la peli rosada con su mano. Tocó su mejilla, y disminuyó a penas un poco la distancia que les separaba.

Ella no dijo nada. Él tampoco.

Un poco más cerca, sólo un poco.

Ella entreabrió sus labios, quería decir algo. Él no quería escucharla.

—Pueden besarse si quieren, que no les moleste mi presencia. —Y el sonido de una fotografía acompañó la voz de aquel chico.

Alarmados desviaron la mirada a la entrada de la cocina.

¿Desde cuándo Itachi estaba ahí? ¿Desde cuándo los estaba viendo?

Un par de segundos bastaron para que ambos asimilasen que acababan de ser fotografiados en lo que seguramente era la situación más comprometedora en la que se les había visto en todas sus vidas.

Luego todo fue demasiado rápido.

Sasuke se levantó como un resorte, Itachi huyó por las escaleras, y Sakura, bueno, terminó literalmente en el piso gracias al menor de los Uchiha. Por su puesto a él no le importó que la muchacha que tantas cosas le estaba causando segundos atrás haya sido empujada por su propia persona, después de todo, sólo quería conseguir la maldita foto antes de que su jodido hermano mayor hiciera quién sabe qué cosas con ella.

Sakura no iba a meterse en lo que al parecer era una guerra entre hermanos, ella sólo se levantó, cogió la continuación del libro que hacía meses había estado leyendo en ese mismo sofá y se acomodó para iniciar una nueva lectura.

No es como si no le preocupase que una comprometedora foto de ella y Sasuke estuviese en poder del Uchiha mayor, pero confiaba en que el chico lograría recuperarla y nada sucedería con ella.

Pobre e Ilusa Sakura. Itachi ya había mandado una copia al móvil de Naruto.

.

.

.

No sabía si su incapacidad para concentrarse se debía a que aún estaban corriendo y gritando por la casa los hermanos Uchiha o a que su mente estuviese tan borrosa en esos momentos. O a que su corazón se encontrara tan agitado como si se hubiese unido a aquella guerrilla de hermanos.

¿Qué había estado a punto de suceder?

¿Qué carajos estaba sucediendo con ella?

¡ERAN AMIGOS, _amigos_! Y los amigos no se besan, no están en situaciones en las que están a punto de hacerlo.

Bueno, algunos sí, muchos sí lo hacen de hecho, pero ese no era su caso, no lo era, ¿verdad? ¿¡Verdad!?

.

.

.

Mientras los hermanos Uchiha desperdiciaron una buena cantidad de tiempo persiguiéndose entre sí, y mientras Sakura intentaba buscar respuestas a su pequeña confusión, sus amigos y cercanos ya estaban haciendo correr la buena nueva.

¡Sasuke y Sakura por fin aceptaron que no era _sólo amigos_!

O eso se decía por ahí.

.

.

.

 _Bueeeeeno, otra actualización. En algún capítulo anterior dije que esto tendría alrededor de seis capítulos, bueno, quizás se extienda otro tanto, un par más, tengo ideas claras y concisas, así que espero poder plasmarlas pronto para dejar esto terminado. Al menos el final ya está totalmente planificado en mí cabeza._

 _Un gusto, como siempre, leer sus rvw, ¡espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo y nos vemos en un próximo!_


	5. Chapter 5

_¿Sólo amigos?  
Por: Yuuki._

 _._

 _Resumen:_ _No eran novios, pero actuaban como tal. Negaban rotundamente ser amigos con derechos, pero a ojos del resto no dejaban de coquetearse. Y si alguien se atrevía a preguntar qué relación tenían, ambos decían ser sólo amigos, pero nadie les creía._

 _._

 _Capítulo IV: Oportunidades._

 _._

Decir que estaba enojado era poco. No era la primera vez que alguien esparcía rumores acerca de su persona, no, estaba acostumbrado a eso, además la mayoría de las veces esos rumores no tenían ningún tipo de fundamento. Ahora en cambio, había fotografías dando vueltas por los teléfonos de demasiadas personas, había pruebas que no había forma que pudiesen ser desmentidas, pero incluso con eso estaba bien, no le afectaba de gran manera que anduviesen un par de fotos de él con una chica dando vuelta por el internet.

Lo que le molestaba hasta niveles inimaginables era que _esa chica_ con quien estaba en las fotos no era ni más ni menos que Sakura Haruno. Y eso no era lo peor, para nada, lo peor de todo, es que ni si quiera había pasado lo que se rumoreaba a causa de esa foto.

No, no se habían besado.

No, no eran novios.

No, tampoco habían tenido sexo.

Y sí, estaba jodidamente enojado porque nada de eso era verdad.

Sí quería besarla.

Sí quería ser más que sólo su mejor amigo.

Sí, también quería tener sexo con ella.

Pero nada de eso había pasado, absolutamente nada. Sasuke se quedó con las ganas, y con una montaña de rumores que iba a tener que verse obligado a escuchar, sin contar con el sin fin de preguntas que le atacarían en cuanto encontrase a sus amigos.

Estacionó su vehículo, esperó varios minutos antes de salir. Intentaba prepararse mentalmente para el día que se le venía encima.

—¡Sasuke!

Pero antes de que pudiese hacer mucho, apareció una cabeza amarilla corriendo en su dirección. Él salió de su automóvil y espero a que el muchacho llegase a su lado.

—No, Sakura y yo no tenemos nada, ni si quiera nos besamos, y aunque parezca todo lo contrario en las fotos, no.

—Buenos días para ti también. ¿Entonces, cómo es que parecen estar a punto de besarse, mh? — La cara de picardía del rubio no se hizo esperar.

El pelinegro suspiró. Ambos iban camino al edificio de la universidad.

—Porque Itachi tuvo la brillante idea de interrumpir justo ahí.

—O sea que sí tenían intenciones de besarse.

—Habría que ser imbécil para no darse cuenta de eso. Me gusta esta cría, lo sabes y aún tengo ganas de golpear al estúpido de mi hermano por hacer lo que hizo.

—Ah, por cierto, sí recuerdas a Karin ¿No?

El pelinegro rodó los ojos. ¿Era en serio? Cómo iba a no recordarla si estuvieron saliendo por varios meses.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Armó un show de los grandes cuando vio tus fotos y las de Sakura-chan.

—¿Qué sucede con eso? Hace mucho tiempo que ya terminamos.

—Sí, ya sé, no es por lo que te pueda decir a ti que me preocupa, es sólo que quizás tenga intenciones de decirle algo a Sakura-chan, y por lo que escuché de Hinata, Kiba se alteró bastante por la noticia, ya sebes, ellos son amigos desde niños. Anoche llamó a Hinata y se oía muy molesto, creó que tenía mucha urgencia por verla hoy.

Aquella noticia no le había sentado realmente bien. Karin era una cosa hasta infantil que en realidad no representaba mayor peligro para nadie, pero Kiba, por otro lado, era un ex novio reciente con quien la peli rosa se había visto obligada a terminar su relación abruptamente. Era obvio que aún quedaban cosas dando vueltas, considerando además el poco tiempo que había pasado desde su ruptura.

—¿Sabes dónde está ella ahora?

—Creo que se canceló su primer periodo, pero no sé realmente dónde está… ¿Piensas que Kiba podría alterarse demasiado?

El Uchiha sólo lo observó. No, no lo creía capaz de dañar adrede a Sakura, pero era muy conocido por alterarse rápidamente.

—Voy a buscarla.

Dicho eso, emprendió su búsqueda. No fue breve, estuvo preguntando a varios conocidos comunes si habían visto a la peli rosa, y fue a varios lugares de los que le indicaron sin mucho resultado.

De hecho, primero encontró al chico de los perros, y por suerte eso significó encontrar a la muchacha.

—Sakura, estoy esperando una maldita explicación.

Se escuchaba cabreado. Sasuke decidió quedarse a una distancia prudente para poder oír qué hablaban. Aún no se habían percatado de su presencia.

—¿Explicación? ¿Por qué? No es como que estemos juntos o si quiera seamos amigos ¿Sabes?, mejor lárgate.

—Ya están rumoreando por ahí que terminamos porque tú estabas viéndote con el Uchiha. Que estabas engañándome con él. ¿Te das cuenta de que quedó como un estúpido gracias a todos estos comentarios?

—O sea que sólo te interesa tu estúpida apariencia. —Sakura estaba cruzada de brazos, se veía malhumorada. — Es en serio, vete.

—No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que expliques que pasa entre ti y ese Uchiha.

Y aquel Uchiha decidió que era el momento perfecto para hacer su aparición. Recorrió entonces la distancia que lo separaba de la ex pareja, yendo directo hacia Sakura. Pasó uno de sus brazos por sobre sus hombros y apoyó su mejilla en los rosados cabellos de ella.

—¿Qué tanta explicación necesitas? Tú y Sakura ya no están más juntos, así que lo que ella haga conmigo, o con quien sea, realmente no es de tu incumbencia.

El chico se quedó en silencio. En su mirada se veía odio puro contra el Uchiha. No dijo nada más y se fue.

—Bueno supongo que debería decir gracias.

—No es necesario, pero quizás podrías darme el beso que ayer quedó pendiente.

Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada a la par que acomodaba su cabello con una de sus manos, sin embargo, no dijo nada.

Bueno, en palabras, porque era obvio que estaba coqueteándole.

Sasuke lo notó. Se puso en frente de ella, apoyando sus brazos sobre los hombros de la chica. El espacio personal había ya dejado de existir.

—¿Eso es un sí?

Ambos estaban sonriendo.

El Uchiha acortó la distancia entre sus rostros, ella intentó disimular aquella sonrisa.

—Eso es un no ahora.

Y se escurrió por debajo de sus brazos. Él, desconcertado le siguió con la mirada mientras avanzaba por el jardín de la universidad, al final, la vio reunirse con sus amigas.

¿Qué clase de cruel broma había sido esa?

¿Por qué estaba jugando de esa manera con su pobre alma?

Desconcertado como estaba apresuró su andar por donde la chica se había ido, hasta que llegó donde ella y su grupo de amigas, estaban cuchicheando.

—Hey.

Ella volteó al escuchar la voz del pelinegro. El muchacho, por su parte, se inclinó hasta su rostro, y esta vez, sin darle derecho u opción de escapar, atrapó no solo su boca con la suya, sino también su rostro con una de sus manos. Precaución que, por cierto, fue totalmente innecesaria ya que esta vez la chica ni si quiera hizo intento de retirarse, es más, una vez que sus labios entraron en contacto con los de él, no tardó en seguirles el suave movimiento que habían iniciado.

Aquel beso no era comparable de ninguna forma con los que compartieron cuando eran más niños, no. Era totalmente diferente, era cálido, suave. Había sido capaz de desconectarlos a ambos de la realidad en la que estaban en ese momento.

Las manos de Sakura estaban apoyadas en la cintura del pelinegro, sus ojos cerrados, y su peso apoyado en las puntas de sus pies. Sí, la condenada diferencia de altura le hacía ponerse de puntillas, mientras que a él le tocaba encorvarse.

Fueron unos maravillosos segundos que se hicieron eternos para las amigas de la chica que se habían quedado literalmente de piedra, pero no fue lo suficiente largo para ellos dos.

Cuando sus labios decidieron tomarse un respiro, ambos abrieron los ojos para observarse fijamente durante unos instantes. Los dos se dedicaron una sonrisa que más tarde las muchachas clasificarían como adorable.

Una suave tos los hizo salir por completo de la burbuja en la que se habían metido. Las manos de cada uno dejaron el cuerpo ajeno y cruzaron un par de miradas divertidas.

—Nos vemos más tarde. —Dijo ella, mientras tomaba a sus dos amigas por el brazo y se las llevaba en otra dirección.

Hinata e Ino simplemente no se lo creían.

Sakura había jurado hasta el cansancio que entre ella y Sasuke nada pasaba, pero lo que acababan de ver contradecía todos aquellos años en los que el numeroso grupo de amigos había sospechado que esos dos tenían algo más que una simple amistad uniéndoles.

—¡Y bien! ¿Cuándo pensabas decir que tu y el Uchiha eran noviecitos, eh?

Ino ni si quiera esperó a estar lo suficientemente alejadas del pelinegro, quien, por cierto, escuchó perfectamente bien la pregunta que había formulado la gritona amiga de Sakura.

Ella por su parte, si esperó a alejarse lo bastante del chico antes de responder.

—No somos novios, no somos nada de hecho.

—No me vengas con la misma mentira de todos estos años. No vas por la vida besando gente con la que no eres nada, en especial tú, Sakura, además, ¿Qué hay con esas fotos? No te dignaste a responder ninguno de mis mensajes, o los de Hinata.

—Las fotos fueron obra de Itachi y no tengo más comentarios al respecto.

Sakura se estaba haciendo a difícil, pero Ino no iba a rendirse por nada del mundo, no señor, iba a conseguir la historia completa con lujo de detalles, aunque fuese lo último que hiciese.

—Sakura-chan ¿Qué hay con Kiba?

Uh. Definitivamente habrían pasado un buen par de horas antes de que Ino tuviese la brillante idea de abordar la historia desde ese ángulo.

—Mh, está bien, miren: No hay nada entre Sasuke y yo ¿Bien? Es decir, sí, acabamos de besarnos, no me arrepiento, y lo haría otra vez. —Confesó ella, con una tonta sonrisa, y es que había que ser idiota para no querer repetir un beso como ese. — Las fotos sí fueron obra de Itachi, no sé cómo sucedió eso de estar a punto de besarnos, yo acababa de despertar, estábamos cerca y no sé realmente qué tiene Sasuke en la cabeza o qué tenía en esos momentos.

En cuanto a Kiba, él y yo terminamos, ya no está en mi vida, no le debo explicaciones de nada. Incluso si decidiese andar con Sasuke, lo que no es así, él no tiene motivo alguno para entrometerse, y sé que es tu amigo, Hinata, pero desde que fue incapaz de confiar en mí y de querer controlar mis amistades, fue perdiendo poco a poco el respeto y cariño que le tuve.

—¿Entonces no están saliendo? — Ella negó.

—¿Planean salir? — cuestionó ahora la de ojos perlados.

Sakura volvió a negar.

—Mira, acabo de salir de una relación, no está en mis planes meterme en otra, menos con Sasuke. Es mi amigo, funcionamos perfecto como amigos, pero eso no significa que vayamos a funcionar igual de bien como novios, y sinceramente, no estoy dispuesta a repetir la experiencia que ya tuve con él hace años. Es probable que haya cambiado, pero en este preciso momento, no quiero arriesgarme a ser de nuevo la novia engañada, no quiero ser la novia.

Ambas muchachas asintieron. Por dentro estaban sin duda tristes de no ser capaces de celebrar el nuevo noviazgo que habían ya dado por hecho.

.

.

.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué? —Cuestionó ella.

El rubio tenía una expresión por demás traviesa en su rostro, mientras ella le observaba un poco extrañada. Naruto iba y venía del comedor a la cocina, dejando los trastes sucios para que el Uchiha los lavara, mientras Sakura estaba sentada cómodamente sobre la encimera, balanceando sus pies.

Los tres se habían reunido como usualmente lo hacían, esta vez, para cenar y pasar la noche en casa del pelinegro.

—¿Ustedes están saliendo o no?

Ambos observaron la figura del rubio muchacho.

—No. — respondieron los dos.

—¿Piensas preguntar lo mismo todos los días?

No estaban molestos, mucho menos incomodos, ya hasta gracia les causaba la situación, pero sí estaba volviéndose algo extraño que todos los días, literalmente todos, Naruto preguntase exactamente lo mismo.

—Probablemente todos lo van a estar preguntando hasta que la respuesta sea sí, así que, si yo fuera tú, me armaría de paciencia. — Un gran consejo que sin duda alguna Sasuke debería seguir. —Por cierto ¿Ya le dijiste a Hinata que venga?

—Es cierto, como ya es algo tarde, su padre quiere que vaya por ella. Sasuke…

—Están sobre la mesa, ve con cuidado.

Y sin decir más, el rubio se retiró para ir en busca de su novia. Camino a la salida recogió las llaves del automóvil del Uchiha y seguidamente salió de aquel lugar. Pronto escucharon el vehículo en movimiento.

—Así que van a seguir preguntando hasta que la respuesta sea sí. —El pelinegro dejó a un lado la tarea de lavar los trastes y se volteó, apoyándose en el fregadero. Ella le observó a los ojos.

—Probablemente, es lo que todos quieren ¿No?

—Puede ser.

Ella enarcó una de sus cejas.

El chico se acercó hasta ella con una sonrisa en los labios. Acercó una de sus manos a su mejilla y atrajo ligeramente su rostro para depositar un beso en sus labios.

—Entonces… ¿Hasta cuándo vamos a seguir así?

Sakura dejó escapar una risa.

—¿Desde cuándo Uchiha Sasuke necesita aclarar su situación con una chica?

Él frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, no eres muy conocido por necesitar ponerle un nombre a las relaciones que tienes con las chicas, quiero decir, todas las que se conocieron como tus novias se autoproclamaban como tal, al menos según lo que recuerdo no eras tú quien ponía un nombre a las cosas. De todas formas, no es tampoco como si tu o yo nos hubiésemos declarado al otro, y sólo ha pasado una semana desde que las cosas se transformaron a esto. Por otro lado, ha pasado ¿Cuánto? Menos de un mes desde que Kiba y yo terminamos.

Su mirada se endureció un poco, y su mano ya no estaba más apoyada sobre su mejilla, ahora lo estaba sobre la encimera, al costado de su muslo, al igual que la otra.

No era el nombre de aquella persona lo que le causaba aquel malestar en el estómago, más bien eran todas las palabras de la peli rosa. ¡Prácticamente estaba rechazándolo antes de hacerle cualquier propuesta!

—Además… no lo sé, ha sido todo en poco tiempo y me siento más que confundida. No por Kiba, siento cariño por él, pero nada como al principio. Después de pensar bastante las cosas me di cuenta de que no estaba del todo correcto nuestro noviazgo, en muchos aspectos no era sano.

Pero, estoy confundida porque no sé bien que siento con respecto a ti. Somos amigos, lo hemos sido durante _mucho_ tiempo y la vez que fuimos algo más que amigos no salió bien, para mí al menos. El punto es que, no puedo mentirme a mí misma y decirme que no siento nada más que amistad por ti, porque me atraes y mucho, pero no sé si sólo me atraes físicamente o también me gustas de una forma más emocional.

También, si decidiésemos ser novios ¿No crees que eso afectaría toda la dinámica de nosotros y nuestros amigos? Quiero decir, no tenemos cómo saber que esta vez si resultaría una relación romántica entre los dos, y si no fuese así, no quiero arriesgarme a comprometer todas nuestras relaciones con los demás.

Después de aquel discurso, Sasuke no podía decidir si estaba molesto, dolido, o si debía tranquilizarse por lo considerada e inteligente que podía ser la peli rosa en ese tipo de situaciones. Es decir, en todas sus experiencias anteriores, las chicas no se habían molestado en pensar en su entorno, en cómo impactaría a su círculo directo una relación con él, pero Sakura era diferente en muchos aspectos.

De todas formas, eso no quitaba que él sí quisiese algo más.

—Tú no eres como las otras chicas, Sakura.

Y eso fue todo lo que dijo el chico.

De pronto se sintió incómodo en esa situación.

Ella no entendió a qué se refería con eso.

Cuando Sasuke estaba a punto de dejarla libre, ella sujeto su rostro con ambas manos. Sus ojos verdes se veían nostálgicos, y él no comprendió a qué se debía.

Ella le besó la frente.

—No es personal, Sasuke, pero ¿Dejemos que todo fluya?

Él soltó un suspiro. No le gustaba esperar, no era alguien sumamente paciente, y dejar que "todo fluya" significaba paciencia, mucha paciencia.

El siguiente beso fue a parar a los labios del Uchiha, sólo que, a diferencia de los anteriores, ella decidió prolongarlo. Era un suave y húmedo acariciar, mutuo y correspondido, lento, a un ritmo lo bastante tranquilo para que nada fuese más lejos.

Las manos de Sasuke no tardaron en subir desde la encimera hasta la cintura de la chica, y su boca no tardó en responder de la misma forma que la muchacha.

Perdidos en el aliento del otro, a ella no le importó cuando una de las cálidas manos del chico se deslizó hacia su muslo, ni a él el importó que ella acercase sus cuerpos cuando separó lo suficiente sus piernas y las apretó alrededor de sus caderas.

Así mismo como estaban, tan centrados en el otro y en sí mismo, no escucharon cuando unos pasos se acercaron hasta la cocina.

—¡Hinata, no mires! —Exclamó un ruidoso rubio mientras apresuradamente se ponía en frente de su novia y la abrazaba de tal forma que impidiese su visión. — ¡Malditos degenerados! ¿No podía sólo decirme que demorara un poco más?

Los chicos se separaron abruptamente, cada uno se alejó lo suficiente del cuerpo del otro, y nerviosos, intentaron acomodarse cualquier cosa que pudiese haberse desacomodado.

—¡Ya, está bien! No pasa nada ¿Ves? Sasuke y yo, separados.

Estaba nerviosa, colorada y _acalorada_ , mientras que Sasuke se veía de lo más normal.

De un salto se bajó de la encimera y se dirigió hacia donde Naruto estaba abrazando fuertemente a Hinata. Le tocó el hombro.

—No me toques, no quiero ser pervertido por ti. ¡Y tú, Sasuke! ¿Cómo pudiste pervertir de esa forma a Sakura-chan!

—Deja de armar lío, aquí nadie pervirtió ni pervertirá a nadie ¿Bien? Y suelta a esa pobre muchacha, la vas a ahogar. —Dijo Sasuke mientras se revolvía el cabello. —Y para que quede claro, nadie tuvo ni tendrá sexo con nadie esta noche en esta casa. — Las palabras no eran para dejar en claro que él y Sakura no habían hecho ni harían nada más de lo que presenció la joven pareja al ingresar a la cocina, sino también, para advertir a Naruto que no se pasara de listo con la Hyuuga, otra vez, en su casa. — ¿Entendido?

—Entendido. ~

Y luego de que las cosas se calmasen un poco, pudieron iniciar con su noche de películas.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

_¿Sólo amigos?_ _  
 _Por: Yuuki.__

 _._

 _Resumen:_ _No eran novios, pero actuaban como tal. Negaban rotundamente ser amigos con derechos, pero a ojos del resto no dejaban de coquetearse. Y si alguien se atrevía a preguntar qué relación tenían, ambos decían ser sólo amigos, pero nadie les creía._

 _._

 _Capítulo V: ¿Y?_

 _._

Estaban en el sofá, cómodos, viendo un programa cualquiera en la tv. Sakura se dejaba abrazar por el pelinegro y este a su vez, apoyaba su mentón en los rosados cabellos de la chica.

Se sentía a gusto de esa forma, aunque su relación con el Uchiha seguía siendo exactamente igual de confusa que un mes atrás, no podía dejar de sentirse totalmente cómoda estando así, en el limbo entre la amistad y el noviazgo.

Habían pasado una tarde junto con Naruto y Hinata, entre juegos y un par de cervezas, pero conforme avanzó la hora, la pareja tuvo que retirarse y sólo quedó la no pareja ahí, disfrutando la mutua compañía.

—Entonces…

Ella pestañeó un par de veces, se sentía medio adormilada después de pasar un rato viendo la tv.

—¿Entonces? —Cuestionó ella, levantando su cabeza para mirarle.

Él puso una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, acariciando suavemente sus cabellos.

—¿Cuándo planeas aceptar convertirte en mi novia?

Sakura le observó brevemente antes de apoyar su mentón en el hombro del Uchiha, aprovechando aquella cercanía para darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

—A ver ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado de que seamos novios?

—No estoy particularmente preocupado porque seamos novios, pero, por qué no. Me gustas y te gusto, ser novios es lo que las personas hacen cuando se gustan.

—Bueno… no lo sé realmente.

—Después no quiero escuchar tus quejas por si alguna chica me coquetea, mh.

—¿Alguna chica como Karin? — Él enarcó una ceja, curioso del motivo por el cual precisamente escogió ese nombre. — Ah, no te hagas, todos sabemos que Karin sigue buscándote. Además, para ella significaría estar en la sima del mundo si consigue volver contigo, porque, además, te habrá alejado de mi lado. Sería como una victoria doble. —Comentó ella, encogiéndose de hombros y aprovechándose de dar un corto beso en sus labios.

—Alguna chica como Karin, o cualquier otra. Tengo muchas pretendientes ¿Sabías?

—¡Hey! Yo también tengo mis pretendientes, así que estamos en exactamente la misma posición.

Ahora fue turno del pelinegro el depositar un suave beso en sus labios. Ella se lo devolvió ligeramente más prolongado.

Ambos se observaron desde aquella escasa distancia a la que se encontraban sus rostros. El chico recogió sus rosados cabellos tras su oreja.

—La diferencia está en que yo sí quiero que seamos novios.

Ella capturó aquella mano y la atrajo a sus labios para depositar un suave beso.

A esas alturas ya ni si quiera escuchaban la tv, y es que estaban tan atentos el uno del otro, tan pendientes de cada detalle del rostro ajeno, que todo lo que les rodeaba, pareció dejar de existir. Aquella era una burbuja que no querían romper.

—Mh…—La sonrisa de Sakura pasó a ser más bien incómoda cuando escuchó el móvil del Uchiha vibrar dentro de su pantalón. Él rodó los ojos, pensaba ignorarlo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que el sonido era más molesto e incómodo que simplemente contestar la llamada. —Anda… contesta, que no me voy a ir corriendo.

Como si su mano pesara horriblemente, la dirigió con lentitud hasta su pantalón, esperando que en el camino el móvil dejase de sonar. No fue así, y cuando lo retiró del bolsillo que lo acogía simplemente se resignó a contestar. No se detuvo a confirmar quién estaba llamando, para qué, si apenas y estaba interesado en hablarle al ser humano aquel que osó a interrumpir su momento con Sakura.

—¿Quién? —Cuestionó, soltando un suspiro. Había cerrado sus ojos y al volverlos a abrir, la peli rosa seguía exactamente en la misma posición que antes. Aprovechó de dejar varios besos seguidos en sus labios.

—¿Sasuke?

Esta vez frunció el entrecejo. Reconocía esa voz.

Sakura también la reconoció.

Para ser sinceros, Sasuke tenía la maldita habilidad de ponerse de un humor de mierda en cosa de segundos. Ambos lo sabían, de hecho, todo aquel que había convivido con el Uchiha un par de horas, era conocedor de esta verdad.

—Karin.

Y ya estaba molesto. Se notaba en su voz, en lo tenso de su cuerpo, y claro, en el entrecejo fruncido que adornaba su guapísimo rostro.

En silencio Sakura le preguntó cómo es que la peli roja había conseguido el número de Sasuke en tan poco tiempo, puesto que el muchacho lo había cambiado hace a penas unos tres días atrás. Él se encogió de hombros. No tenía idea de como lo había hecho.

—¡Ah! Sí, me alegra que hayas guardado mi número otra vez.

—No lo hice. — Pero su voz era tan malditamente particular y molesta, que vamos, cómo no reconocerla. —¿Quieres algo?

Sakura se percató que a cada segundo el Uchiha parecía más tenso y molesto. Lo entendía, desde que se hizo "viral" la noticia de que ella y él estaba juntos, Karin simplemente no pudo aceptarlo, y día tras días intentaba y buscaba nuevas formas de que Sasuke lograra "liberarse" de la Haruno.

—Sí, la verdad es que supe por ahí que Kiba quiere recuperar a Sakura, y como sé que tú quieres librarte de ella, pensé que podíamos formar una especie de alianza entre tú y yo, ya sabes, algo como fingir que somos novios, o algo así, para que ella se aleje y Kiba pueda entrar otra vez a la vida de ella ¿Qué te parece?

Sakura golpeó ligeramente el pecho del Uchiha, fingiendo molestia por aquello de que supuestamente él quería deshacerse de ella. Él respondió besándole los labios, lo suficientemente sonoro para que se escuchara a través del móvil.

—Sí, mira, pasa que me importa un carajo tu plan de mierda para intentar alejarme de Sakura. Y a ella tampoco le interesa volver con Kiba tampoco, ¿Verdad cariño?

—Es verdad, ni si quiera quiero saber de Kiba, así que, si puedes, pásale esa información. — Y él cortó la llamada sin esperar una respuesta de la peli roja. —Sinceramente, Karin me produce mucha risa.

—A mí me cansa. — Antes de que el peli negro pudiese dejar el celular sobre el sofá, nuevamente comenzó a vibrar, y era exactamente el mismo número al que acababa de cortarle. — Te lo digo en serio, me cansa mucho. Ten, es tu turno de hablar con ella.

—¿Bueno? — Si se detenía a pensarlo, ese preciso momento le recordó hace tiempo, cuando Sasuke aún era novio de esa muchacha, y ella se vio casi obligada a contestarle el teléfono cuando el Uchiha dormía plácidamente sobre sus piernas.

Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas desde aquel entonces, eh.

—Ah, ¿podrías, por favor, dejarme hablar con Sasuke? — Nunca comprendería qué fue exactamente lo que le hizo a Karin para que le guardara tal rencor destilaba al hablarle.

—Resulta que no quiere hablar contigo, dijo algo de que realmente le resultas cansadora, pero venga, di lo que quieras que estamos tan cerca que te escucha perfectamente bien.

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron. Sasuke sabía que aquellas palabras fueron dichas con la total intención de irritar a su ex.

Y vaya que funcionó.

—¡Qué mierda te crees! ¡Sasuke es mío! ¿Entiendes? Métete la idea de que el sólo está jugando contigo. ¿Por qué no vuelvas con el idiota de Kiba? Nos harías la vida más fácil a todos.

Mentiría si no reconociese que sí le causó algo de sorpresa la reacción y las palabras de Karin, pero venga, que al final se trata de una chica furiosa que intenta recuperar a su ex.

Ahora sí entendía un poquito a Sasuke cuando le dijo que Karin le producía cansancio.

Soltó un largo suspiro y se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre el sofá, acomodó su cabeza sobre un cojín mientras pensaba qué responderle para que los dejara a ambos en paz. Desgraciadamente no se sentía tan ingeniosa el día de hoy. Le hizo una seña al chico para que se recostase sobre ella y pudiese escuchar la conversación.

—No me creo nada, pero puedo confirmarte que soy exactamente lo que tú no: La novia de Sasuke. —Él enarcó sus cejas en fingida sorpresa. Luego de haberse acomodado entre las piernas de la chica, recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho, lo bastante cerca para escuchar la respuesta que Karin tuviese a eso. — Segundo: ¿Si te das cuenta de que Sasuke no es un maldito objeto? No le pertenece a nadie, idiota, y que hayas tenido sexo con él no lo hace tuyo ni por poco, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ni si quiera por el sexo se quedó contigo. Y bueno, si está jugando conmigo, sólo puedo decir que es un juego maravilloso que estoy disfrutando al máximo.

—Sólo para aclarar, Karin, entiende de una maldita vez, no voy a volver contigo, no quiero estar contigo, y Sakura es mi novia.

—¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR! ¡Y cuando te arrepientas yo no voy a estar ahí para ti!

Esta vez, y al parecer de forma definitiva, fue ella la que cortó la llamada. La recién nombrada pareja se observó entre sí, sin entender del todo aquel par de llamadas.

—¿Fui demasiado cruel con tu ex?

—¿De otra forma habría si quiera intentado entender que no quiero estar con ella? — Sakura se encogió de hombros. Dejó el móvil del Uchiha sobre el sofá, al lado de ellos y envolvió su cuerpo con sus brazos. — Más importante. ¿Ya somos novios? —Cuestionó con una guapísima sonrisa que dejaba a Sakura perdida cada vez que la observaba.

—Sueña Uchiha, tendrás que hacer méritos. —Contestó, sonriendo también.

Sin más, el chico se acomodó para quedar sobre su rostro, a la altura suficiente para besarle los labios. Inmediatamente ella respondió con un suave movimiento contra los labios de él.

Las manos de ella se enredaron en su cabello, mientras que las de él fueron a parar a su cintura. Un beso en los labios, otro en la mejilla. Le siguieron varios cerca del oído y de ahí trazaron un camino hasta su cuello.

Los corazones agitados, los cuerpos ansiosos. El ambiente se sentía más cálido, mientras que, en el interior de cada uno, se sentían arder.

Se detuvieron sólo para perderse en la mirada del otro, o eso hubiesen deseado.

—¡Sasuke, necesito bajar a la cocina, si estás haciendo cualquier cosa, detente!

Sus expresiones fueron de simple y sencilla resignación. Una sonrisa por parte de ella, un suspiro frustrado por parte de él.

¡¿Por qué Dios los odiaba tanto?!

Si no era Naruto, era su estúpido hermano.

—Puedes bajar en paz, Itachi. — Dijo ella, empujando por los hombros al menor de los Uchiha para volver a sentarse en el sofá.

Sasuke se revolvió el cabello, frustrado.

—Por qué. —Cuestionó cuando su hermano por fin había bajado las escaleras.

—Porque necesito comer, Sasuke, y resulta que aún vivo aquí, así que la casa no es enteramente tuya para tener sexo en cualquier parte.

—Ya, está claro.

.

.

.

—Oye, Sasuke ya ha pasado ¿más de un mes?

—¿Un mes de qué? — Cuestionó, observando al rubio.

—De que tú y Sakura están en eso raro ¿Ya son novios?

El pelinegro entrecerró sus ojos, recordando aquel momento en el que casi se salió con la suya

—… Tengo que hacer "méritos", o lo que sea que signifique eso.

.

.

.

 _Episodio cortito3_


End file.
